When My Eyes Open
by Blood Daughter
Summary: Please read. Sorry for the delay: We're currently fixing the plotline and such, please bear with us.Hahaha the summary goes like this: Open your eyes to a Saya's world;full of danger, bloodshed, friendship and undying love.
1. Chapter 1: Her World

-This is my first story as a writer in fan fiction…hope you guys like it : ) ps. Please don't be so hard on me…: 0

_Prologue: A World of Darkness_

_Darkness…_

_In her world, nothing existed except darkness…_

_The only sound she could hear was the _

_Sound of herself breathing…but something else was dawning on her, something slowly creeping into her heart and her _

_soul…something called…loneliness…__In her mind she saw faces, faces that she thought she knew, memories that she _

_believed she remembered, and feelings she felt were real… she wanted to reach out to them, call them, "Wait _

_for me!" but no words came out…only silence…then warmth…warmth that reached into the darkness of her world…she _

_felt it even if there was no light, it was a warmth of a different kind…_

_the warmth of love…_

_but she could not open her eyes, eyes that were destined to remain closed for thirty years…then she heard a voice, _

_distant and yet clear, calling out her name… _

_Saya_

_...soon she heard music…sad and sweet…the music of someone she knew had gone through a lot of suffering while a _

_lovely fragrance filled the air…she strained to tug at the slowly __receding memories of him…what was his name? She _

_knew it was there, and yet she could not remember it…all she could remember was a silhouette of a tall man, his dark _

_hair rippling in the __wind…but before she could remember the music stopped, and once again she was left to herself…the _

_few memories she had, slowly began to ebb away…she desperately tried to cling on to __them, fighting against the _

_ravaging of time…but to no avail…soon all that was left to her was an empty space where this memory of him had _

_been…this was her world…a world of darkness…_

_The trees were still...and the whole of the city was like a sleeping child covered by a blanket of moonlight_..._but he could _

_not sleep, he hadn't been able to sleep for more than a hundred __years...his mind drifted back to her, her jet-black hair _

_and haunting red eyes, he sighed, and he started to uncase his cello, his forever faithful companion...he began to play the _

_song that she __herself taught him...he smiled...it was just a faint curve concealed by his black-gray locks, but it was a _

_smile...he closed his eyes and his heart bled...it ached for her, and ever since that day __when he thought his eyes would _

_never open to see her face again, that he made a new promise..."for you Saya, I will wait only for you..." his words were _

_lost in the flowing music...and as the __new day approached, the young man and his cello were gone..._

_now the sun only __shone on one thing..._

_a blue ribbon tied to a carnation pink rose..._


	2. Chapter 2: A Long Lasting Place of Rest

Chapter 2: A Long Lasting Place of Rest

_How long will it take?_

_Don't ask yourself stupid questions like that Kai, you know how long…_

_Yes, thirty years…_

_I wonder what if inside that darkness, Saya can dream? I wonder…_

"Good morning Kai-chan!!!!!!"

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!!!"

The startled Kai hurriedly jumped out of bed,

"What do you think you two are…"

Kai stopped in mid-sentence as he saw two faces of Saya and two faces of Riku looking back at him…

"Kai? Is something wrong?"

Kai shook his head and as his vision cleared, he saw them, two little girls with beaming smiles, both looking exactly

alike and yet so different...Kai looked at them...Kaya, the brown eyed girl, who in every way was exactly like her Aunt

Saya. And then there was Hisa, the blue eyed twin...

"Don't worry about me, I'm fine..."

grumble...grumble...

The two girls blushed...

Kai laughed

"Haha! I'm sorry , it must be getting pretty late and I haven't fixed you your breakfast yet..."

"Tell me about it!" sighed Hisa

"Yeah, yeah, no more excuses kai-chan...", pouted Kaya

Kai frowned

"Until now you still can't call me dad? Come here you little _obentou's_!!!"

Kai athletically lept out of bed and chased the girls out of his room. The chase continued until, both girls were

cornered...

Kai grinned menacingly...

"Now I've got you..."

"No, have mercy on us Kai-chan..."

"It's dad! dad! DADDDDD!!!!"

and Kai unleashed his deadly attack...

"It's tickle time!!!!!"

The twins squealed in delight...

"_Otou-san! Otou-san!"_

Kai nodded,

"That's better!"

He ran to the kitchen and started to cook.The twins didn't even have time to blink when Kai served their breakfast...

"_Douzo_!, Here you go you two...eat up!"

The twins immediately dug into their omelette...leaving Kai utterly stunned

"You two really have a big apettite..."

Kaya and Hisa griined sheepishly...

Kai sighed...and his thoughts wandered back, back to five years ago...when she fell asleep

"Kai!!!!!"

Kai shudderd

'Please...please oh god! Not her...'

Kai slowly turned around...at the doorway stood a tall young woman with long brown-hair and a wonderful sense of

fashion..

"Mao? hehe I didn't know you were back!"

Mao walked towards him and hit him so hard on the back that Kai howled,

"What's wrong with you Kai! You didn't even know I was back how canI call you my boyfriend when you're being

a...a..."

"A what Mao?" asked Kai

"A jerk!!!!!"

Kai was stunned

"I'm hungry, could you get me some food..."

Kai had a sweatdrop...

"Was that why you came here?"

Mao looked at him,

"Whaddya think?"

"What'll you have?" asked Kai in exhasperation

"An omelette please..."

Kai sighed and started getting to work...

Mao twirled her hair as she waited, until her eyes fell on the two girls beside her...

Kaya and Hisa looked at her and smiled,

"_Ohio obasan!" _

Mao smiled back, "Good Morning to you too..."

Kai slid her the plate...

"Enjoy your meal..."

Mao looked at Kai,

"Kai, are those Otonashi's..."

Kai shook his head,

"Her sisters'"

Mao nodded, "I see"

Mao moved closer to the girls, "What's your name?"

Kaya jumped up,

"My name is Kaya! and My sister's name is Hisa!"

Hisa stood up, "I want to tell _obasan_ myself!"

Kaya stuck out her tongue, "You snooze, you loose!"

"Did you know _obasan_ that _Kaya _means resting place?" said Kaya

"Resting place for dummies like you, _obasan_ did you know that _Hisa _means long lasting..."

"Hey I'm not a dummy!"

"Why don't you look at a mirror dummy!"

"Hey the two of you stop!!!!!" shouted Kai

"What did I tell you about fighting..."

the twins sighed...

"Fighting is bad..."

Kai nodded and turned to Mao

"I'm sorry, they can be like this all the time..."

Mao shrugged, "Its fine Kai..." she slid Kai the payment for the omelette..

"You're leaving already...?" said Kai

Mao nodded, "I still have to get some papers rolling, you know the adoring public just loves my work..."

Kai sighed, "See ya soon..."

Mao winked, "Sooner than you think..."

As soon as Mao left, Kai turned back to the twins...

"Now...about your punishment..."

but Kai was talking to nobody, because the twins had rushed out to follow Mao...they were crossing the street when

suddenly a bus appeared...Kai ran out the door, he shouted, but Kaya and Hisa ran anyway...He shouted at the driver

but he could not hear...the impact came...Mao screamed...and Kai closed his eyes, wishing he could just fade away like

Saya, into a longlasting place of rest...


	3. Chapter 3: Same Sentiments

-I'm sorry it took me so long to update, we had a test in school you see sigh hope you like this chapter!-

Chapter 3: Same Sentiments

The screeching of the tires stopped, and Kai wished that time itself could stop…

He opened his eyes and dared to look...

he saw Mao stunned on the ground...

he saw the driver get out of the truck and run...

he walked slowly as if in a dream...

towards the front of the truck...

but there was nothing, as the authorities would discover later...

there was no blood...

no little girls that were run over...

the pavement was as clean as if the asphalt had been newly coated...

Kai stood there disoriented, where were they? did they just vanish? Tears started to flow down from his eyes and even if he wanted them to stop, they just kept coming, and finally Kai broked down...they were his responsibility, Saya had entrusted them to him...and Riku too...but he was rooted to the spot and could do nothing but cry...

"Otou-san? Kai Otou-san? Why are You crying..."

Kai looked up when he heard Kaya's voice...but there was no one...he whirled around, still no one...He heard light laughter...

"Doesn't he see us?"

"Hehe, I don't think so..."

"Hey! Kai Otou-san! Were up here!"

Kai looked up, and there ontop of the Omoro, sat the two little girls with big wide smiles...

"I guess he's seen us now Hisa..." grinned Kaya

"Hmm, I guess so..."smiled her twin

Kai heaved a sigh of relief and from the otherside of the street he heard Mao do the same. He raised his hand to wave at them, when he caught sight of a dark figure behind the twins...Kai's face became serious...

"Why don't you girls come down here..." he said in a hushed voice

"Okay!" said Hisa cheerfully

"Could you please take us down..." whispered Kaya to the dark figure...the figure nodded and in a swift motion the girls were down on the ground with Kai...

"Kai-chan!!!!!!" they cried and he caught the two girls in a fierce embrace

"Don't you ever get me that worried again! You two almost gave me a heartattack..." said Kai in between sobs...

Hisa giggled, "We're very sorry Kai otou-san!" Kai nodded and looked up at the person who had saved the girls, and Kai knew that this person was the very same one who left a pink rose infront of the Miyugusku family grave, where Saya slept...he put down the girls, and gave a faint smile...

"Uh...gee thanks!" he offered up his hand, but the other didn't take it, Kai shrugged...

"You don't know how much we appreciate what you've done..."

"It is my duty to protect them...it was what she wished..." said the man in a low voice...

"Saya..." whispered Kai...he looked up to see the man already taking his leave...

"Hey Haji!"

Haji stopped and turned to Kai, his black hair rippling in the summer sweet wind...

"Why don't you consider staying with us..."

Haji looked at Kai strangely, as if he didn't understand what Kai meant...

"I mean you'd be a whole lot closer to the girls...it would be easier to protect them..."

Haji shifted uncomfortably

"And besides...we're both waiting for the same person...aren't we?"

Haji's eyes seemed to glitter as if the unbreakable man of stone would shatter into tears at any moment... but Haji kept his cool and tilted his head slightly, signaling that he would be thinking of Kai's offer...he gave Kai an ecncouraging look and once again jumped into the air and dissapeared into the vastness of the city...

Kai sighed and and brought the jumping twins inside, he gave Mao a wink and she replied with a quick smile...

Lately people could say many things with one glance, one turn, one sigh and one sign...but as Kai cleaned up the dishes he couldn't help but think about what Haji felt...Haji had been around for a long time, more than 3 full-life spans of a normal human being in fact! But Kai did wonder about what Haji felt, he imagined how the lone chevalier would spend hours walking in deserted alleyways, and silent streets, waiting always waiting...

"Hehehe!"

Kai looked up

"Hahahahaha!"

'what was that?' Kai asked himself as he curiously peeped around the hall...

The girls were deffinetley awake, he smiled to himself...

Barely ten minutes had passed by when the girls fell silent and stopped their giggling . Kai knew that they coudn't sleep without him reading thema bedtime story , or craddling them in his arms. All of a sudden Kai was gripped with fear, he quickly ran to the twins' room but nothing was wrong...As usual Kaya was sprawled in her bed, her barney plush toy put lazily on her stomach, Hisa quietly tucked in bed with a book about fairies beside her...Kai heaved a sigh of relief...he scratched his head...

"You know, you don't have to sulk there in a corner..."

Somewhere in the darkness a shadow moved, no not a shadow, Haji...

Kai put his hand on his hip "Its pretty knid of you to put them to bed..."

The chevalier said nothing...

Kai sighed again, he looked at the twins and he could not help but smile...

"You know Haji, they can be pretty hard to deal with, but they're good kids..."

"Yes" was Haji's cryptic reply

"Why don't you sit in the dinner awhile, I'll fix something up for you..."

Haji slowly shook his head...

"I'm fine..."

Kai shrugged his shoulders...

"Well will you be staying then?"asked Kai

"I will visit now and then..."

"Why don't you stay!?! The girls would be happy with you around, you're some one they can relate to and..."

Kai stopped in mid-sentence as Haji's firm hand rested upon his left shoulder...

"You think to poorly of yourself Kai...you are also some one they can relate to, even though you knew you didn't stand a chance, you put your life on the line for those children, and that is worthy of admiration..."

That moment Kai saw first-hand the real strength Saya's chevalier had... a strength that Diva's chevaliers did not have...

"T-Thank you..."

Haji nodded and in a flash he was gone...

Kai looked out the window...towards the full moon...

"Nankurunaisa..." he murmured

everything would be alright...he would raise the twins to the best of his ability...that was his responsibility, his promise...to Riku, Saya, their father, and to himself...


	4. Chapter 4: Nathan

Chapter Four: Nathan

It was raining again...

footsteps echoed through the dark alley...

he sat down...and breathed out a sigh...

he looked up at the sky, his golden bangs glowing in the moonlight...

"It was a night just like this one..." the man murmured

his eyes closed...and in his head he was traveling, back to the past that he knew...

_"Nathan! Nathan!" a girl shouted, a long blade in her hand..._

_"Nathan!" she called out..._

_"Ambre!" a man's voice replied_

_"Nathan, Felipe...he's been..." her voice muffled as tears started to flow down on her face_

_The man held her in a fierce embrace_

_"I know Ambre, Felipe is gone..."_

_The girl cried some more..._

_"I won't forgive her, I won't forgive her for this..."_

_The man stroked her head..._

_"Hush, Hush little Ambre..."_

_"I won't forgive her!!!! I will Kill her, Nathan, I swear I will..."_

_"Now, now, if you keep on crying the babies might get hurt..."_

_At that the girl stopped crying, she looked at him, remnants of a tear reflected the girls crimson eyes, giving the impression she had cried tears of blood...the man raised up his hand and whiped the tear drop..._

_"Hurry, we must go now my Ambre... we must disappear from man's memory..." _

_The girl's hand moved to her womb in a protective gesture, she whisperd_

_"I'll protect you, and I promise that we'll be a family together, you, me and your father..."_

_The man looked at her_

_"Ambre?"_

_She looked at him_

_"Let's go Nathan..."_

_suddenly a song sung in a soprano voice flooded their ears..._

_**a voice calls me**_

_**calls my heart **_

_**to the deep unknown**_

_**A voice calls me**_

_**by my name**_

_**it calls me home**_

_**past the pillars of Hercules**_

_**Far past the seven seas**_

_**past the mists of Avalon**_

_**Far past the circles of the world**_

_**In my mother's arms I sleep**_

_**lulled by my father's voice**_

_**sing to me oh nightingales!**_

_**Past the circles of the world**_

_**Where is home?**_

_**The home I love?**_

_**Will I find it in the stars above?**_

_**The wind will take me there one day**_

_**on its silver wings...**_

_**The voice will lead,**_

_**will lead me home**_

_**past the mists of Avalon...**_

_**Then I'll sleep**_

_**under the stars**_

_**Past the circles of the World..**_

****

_The girl's mouth curved into a frown_

_"She's here..."_

_The man turned around, and shielded the girl _

_"Run Ambre, before it's too late..."_

_"She will kill you Nathan.. You know she will..."_

_The man sighed and gave her an encouraging smile..._

_"I know, but for you and your children's hapiness I will give my life..."_

_She kissed him tenderly on the cheek_

_"Oh Nathan, my dear chevalier...Merci beaucoup, Nathan..." _

_he smiled_

_"Now run!"_

Nathan oppend his eyes

"I failed you countless of times _moncour..."_

He shook his head, "I failed to protect you, and I failed to protect your daughter Diva..."

He closed his eyes again...

"But I won't fail you a third time..."

Nathan stood up and slowly faded away into the darkness...

****

****


	5. Chapter 5: Moon River

sorry its been awhile! hehehe. Classes were cancelled today, so I could type chapters 4 and 5, sorry if I took so long... hope you enjoy this, cause I enjoyed writing it for you guys!

Chapter Five: Moon River

"Isn't he adorable?"

"I wanna see!"

"Watcha gonna name him?"

"I wanna seeeeee!!!"

"Sit still Hisa, you too Kaya..."

"But I wanna see the baby..."

"Shhh...he's asleep..."

All of them looked at the baby... he was asleep, smiling in his mother's arms... It was Agust 7 when this bunddle of joy arrived. He was a pretty heavy baby, maybe it proved that he would be a hard military man just like his father David, but, the little boy had his mother's face, too gentle to be tough...

"I said I wanna see Kai!"

"Can't you just call me dad for a second?!?"

Kai, Kaya, Hisa, the ever silent Haji and the others had come to the hospital to see Julia and the baby, but it seemed that the twins were once again about to unleash their deadly cuteness to get their way out of mischief once again...

"Come here you little hobbits!!!!!"

"Hehehehehe! Kai-san called us Hobbits!!!"

"Yipee! I get to be Merry and you're Pippin!"

"Why do I always get the dumb one?"

"Pippin's not dumb he's great!"

"Fine you have him then!"

Hisa stuck her tounge out at Kaya and the twins started running circles around Kai... Kai sighed and lifted the six year olds by their collars... he quickly placed them on the otherside of the door...

"Come back in when you settle yourselves down!"

"I'm Merry!"

"No, I'm Merry!"

Kai sighed

"Why do I even bother!"

And with that he closed the door...

"Have you guys decided on a name yet?"

David shook his head, and Julia smiled...Kai scratched his head

"Who ordered da burgers????" came a voice from the door. All of a sudden the door oppened and Louis came in with nhis shades gleaming and Kaya and Hisa swinging from his gigantic arms...

Kai looked at the burgers, "Wow! Smells like Cheese burger with mushrooms!"

Louis grinned, "Yah! You're right Man!"

He dropped the pile of burgers infront of Kai

"Made dem specially for you Kai..."

Kai had a sweat drop and sighed,

"Gee thanks buddy..."

Louis then turned to David

"Isn't da chief coming over?"

David shrugged his shoulders, "He said he couldn't make it, it seems like he's having problems of his own..."

"Awww man, Uncle Joel isn't coming over? That means Jael won't be coming either?" groaned Hisa

"We were supposed to play jump rope today!" scowled and angry Kaya

"Who said I wasn't coming?"

The twins looked behind them, and shouted for joy as they saw Joel Goldshmidt, and they squealed even more when they saw Joel's niece, Jael, with him...The three girls hugged each other

"I thought you weren't coming Jael sem-pai!" pouted Hisa

"I thought we were going to miss you guys, the cars were so slow, and Uncle Joel started to shout at them..."

Joel laughed lightly, and let the children play. He approached the couple seated on the bed

"How are you Julia?"

Julia smiled, "I'm doing fine chief and so is this little guy over here" David and Julia's son had waken up and he was gurggling as Joel played with his hand...David looked at the time "Sorry all of you but I think we need to go, afterall, we don't own this hospital and many other patients need this room..."

Joel tilted his head, "Always so caring David...well everyone we must be off..."

"WAITTTTTTTTT!!!!" squealed a panting Mao

"What is it now Mao?" moaned Kai

"It took me so long to fix this damn camera, but I've managed and I want to take a picture of all of us..."

"Well, if you insist..." sighed David

Mao grinned and started to position each person for her picture...

"You sure we can be seen Mao? Didn't you forget to take of the lense or something?" asked Kai

"Yeah, Yeah, just be patient Mr. Grumpy..." growled Mao

"One, two, three! say Cheese!!!!"

"There that's great! I'll send you guys the picture!"

And all of them said their goodbye's to the proud parents...

"Alright we're off now too! See you soon!" said Kai

Julia stood up and placed Jessie in David's arms

"When are you going to tell her?" said Julia while tilting her head in Mao's direction

Kai blushed, "Sooner or later Doc..."

Julia smiled, "Sooner or later won't suffice, you must tell her asap..."

"Tell me what Doc?!"

Kai jumped back as Mao appeared beside him

"Oh, Kai just needs to tell somebody something really important, right Kai?"

Kai had a sweatdrop, "Uh-yeah!"

Mao shrugged, "See you soon you guys!"

"hey Kai!"

"Argh! What is it now?!?" said Kai completely flustered red as Mao reached for his arm

"Could you come with me to buy some stuff?"

"What kindda stuff?"

"You know stuff for the twins?"

"Huh?"

"Otou-san please?" blurted Kaya and Hisa

Kai sighed, "Why do you only call me dad when you want something?"

"Please Daddy?" repeated the girls

"Well if I'm going then who's going to watch over the twins?"

"Haji will! Isn't that right Haji?" exclaimed Mao as she clung to the chevalier's arm

"I-if it must be so..." said the stunned man

"But..." protested Kai

"Thankyou Haji!!!!" Shouted Mao as she lugged Kai away

"you think they'll be alright Haji-san?" asked Hisa

"They will be fine..."

"Can we get some icecream Haji?"

"If that is you're wish..."

"Yey!!!!!!!!"

"Okay, I'll have this this oh and this too..." said Mao as she flung the dresses on the counter

"Will that be in Cash or in credit ma'am?"

Mao grinned, "Charge it!"

Out of the shop...

"You sure are burning your money pretty fast!" groaned Kai as Mao dumped more bags in his arms...

"I'll spend all the money in the world for those girls!" Kai blushed...

he looked downward until his gaze was stopped by a suspicous white thing that landed on his nose...

"It's snowing!" squealed Mao

"Oh no! we gotta hurry Mao, It's getting kindda cold!"

"Fine Fine Fine, you snow hater..."

Kai just shrugged and pulled Mao through the crowd of people...

"Ice Cream! ICE cREAM! We're gonna get some ice cream..." chanted the twins as they walked beside Haji...

"Hush, we do not want to disturb the people..."

Kaya pouted and Hisa sighed...

Haji could not help but try to supress his smile...

"Haji Haji what's that sound?"

Haji stopped and listened...

Haji oppened his eyes, "It's just a violin, there is no cause for alarm..."

But before Haji could stop them they ran off towards the sound of the violin...

Haji looked for them rapidly, his head constantly snapped back and forth and his eyes wandered everywhere...

"Amazing!!!!"

"Yup Yup!"

Haji immediately ran to the place the voices were coming from...

Kaya and Hisa were sitting beside a gentleman with burnt-sepia hair and a long brown trench coat...beside him was a violin casing and some musical sheets...

"Haji!" called out Hisa as she spotted Haji

The violin player looked up and smiled, his green eyes flashing with curiosity...

"Haji, Haji! Look the man has a cello too, like you..."

Haji was about to answer when the stranger interrupted...

"Actually, it's a viloin not a cello, a violin is smaller compared to a cello..."

The twins gaped at the stranger

The stranger smiled at them, then he turned to Haji,

"Are they yours?"

Haji was shocked at the question...

"Well, uh..."

The stranger put up his hand

"Relax, I understand...It was pretty rude of me to meddle with your private affairs sir..."

Kaya pulled the man's sleeve and whispered something to his ear

"I am afraid I can not mademoiselle, I must get going..."

"Please play the song for us again..." pleaded Kaya

The man bent down to their level and patted Kaya on the head

"Since I have to go, why don't I leave this with you..."

he handed Kaya the musical sheet,

"No, I couldn't..." blushed Kaya

"Nonsense, it's yours, take it as a gift from a violin player it was supposed to be someone else's, a gift for someone who looks exactly like you..."

The man straightened up, and Haji looked at him suspiciously...

"Farewell then..."

as soon as the strange violin player was gone Hisa and Kaya started to look at the musical sheet

"Haji?" asked Hisa

"Yes?" said Haji while still looking at the direction the violin player had gone to,

"What does, Riviere de Lune mean?"

Haji looked at Hisa, "It means Moon River? Why do you ask?"

"Well, It's here on top of this piece of paper..." pointed out Kaya

Haji gently took the sheet out of Kaya's hand

"The tittle of the song is moon river..."

"That's a nice tittle!" exclaimed Hisa

Haji nodded then the chevalier's brows set into a frown

on top of the sheet in the upper right corner, there was a faded message...

**Dans la memoire d'Ambre**

In memory of Ambre...

"Aawww man!" exclaimed Kai as both him and Mao were trapped under a bridge amidst the heavy snowfall

"Oh God! Why'd it have to snow today!"shouted Mao

"Relax, neko, let's just sit here and just wait it out, it won't snow forever you know..."

Mao puffed a bang out of her eye and with a huff sat herself on the ground...

"It's nice don't you think..."she said softly

"What's nice?" said Kai

"Well, we haven't had time to spend with each other for the past couple of years..." she replied

Kai blushed realizing he was alone with Mao...

"Mao..." started Kai...

"Yep!" she turned to him with a smile

"I-I have something to tell you..."

Mao tilted her head and asked, "Oh, what?"

Kai's right hand gripped tighter on the thing he was holding...

"Well?" said Mao impatiently

"Umm, I just wanted to thank you for helping with the twins and all..."

"Sure no prob..."

"I'm not finished yet!" shouted Kai

Mao fell silent

"Kai? What's wrong?"

"It's well...Mao...we've been you know...close...and well..."

Mao's face flushed red, "Yeah...?"

"I just..."

"..."

"COULD YOU MARRY ME MAO!"

Mao looked at Kai...

silence

Kai sighed, "I guess, you don't wanna..."

"No!" shouted Mao and she stood up quickly and held Kai's hand...

"I..." Mao's blush deepened

"I have always loved you Kai, you know that..."

"Is that a yes...?" asked Kai

Mao looked at him, her eyes full of love

"It's a definite yes..."

And at that Kai leaned in to kiss her and the snow, the moon and the silence all added to the effect of it all, even the soft sound of a violin playing "moon river" froma distance...

Kai pulled out a ring, it was lavender...and it sat on a plain white-silver band...

"I'll never be a rich man neko, but if you will please accept only my heart for that is all I can give you..."

Mao put her arms around his neck,

"Than I am the richest woman in the world!"

They stood their in silence, and on Mao's finger gleamed the Lavender ring, shinning like the moon's reflection, on the clear mirror surface of a river...

OMG! it just adds to the ambience of the romance! Oh Moncour Pari!


	6. Chapter 6: Valkyn

at last the very elusive chapter 6!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Chapter Six: Valkyn

The music of the violin filled the crisp morning air...

Musical sheets, riding the wind on the shores of Okinawa...

he had no need of notes to remind him of the sorrow that he felt...

he carried it in his heart...

each vibrating sound echoed with his burning sadness...

but he shed no tears...for he had none left...

his emerald eyes gazed over the sea,and at the red sun setting into an orange sky...

The violinist continued to play his sad tune, and through the painful notes he fell deep into his past. A past which was no

more than a slowly fading memory...

Dans la memoire d'Ambre...

In memory of Ambre...

**Flash Back**

"One, Two, Three! Ready or not here I come!"

a little boy scampered through the garden...

his mouse-brown hair loosely tied by a plain white ribbon...

his jade-color eyes searched mischevously for his friend...

"hehehehe"

the boy looked towards the direction of an old cypres tree...

he slowly crept towards it, and there behind the tree was a little girl with long, straight black hair curled up into a ball...

"Booo! I found you Ambre!!!!"

The little girl shrieked, her curious brown eyes glowed red in the light of the sun

"Contessa! Contessa!"

The little girl and boy looked at the direction of a chatea...

A worried looking maid soon apeared

"Dame Ambre, we've been looking for you! The count and countess been so worried..."

The little girl tilted her head, "why?"

The maid looked outraged,

" I was with my chevalier all day long, wasn't I Valkyn?"

she looked at the boy beside her,

he felt the blood rush to his face, and he prayed that she wouldn't see

"Uh-y-yes, indeed I was with her madam..."

The maid sighed

"Your father is also looking for you young man..."

both children looked at each other and immediately ran back to the chateau...

"Where have you been _fille_?We were worried sick..." the countess wrapped her arms around her daughter

"Mm...stop it mama you're embarassing me..."

"Nevertheless Your mother and I deserve an apology don't you think?" came her father's deep voice

The little girl shuffled her feet...

"Ambre?" demanded her father

"sorry..."

Her father gave her a gentle smile, and ruffled her hair

the young boy bowed his head and smiled to himself

'And what's your explanation young man?'

The boy looked up at his father's eyes

"You know what kind of trouble you've gotten into?"

The boy scratched his head

his father sighed

"un tel fauteur de troubles!" such a trouble maker

Chevalier de la Fere was a respected man, and head of the musketeers as well, he could not afford to have a son to tarnish his reputation...

"Now hold on Rene..."

The chevalier looked at the young girls father

"There is no need to go so far as to call your son a trouble maker, after all, he did bring our daughter home safely"

"Edmond..."

the count waved his friends apology off

The count gazed at Valkyn,

"Now, young chevalier, do you promise to keep my daughter safe for as long as you live?"

Valkyn looked at his father, his father gave him an encouraging smile

"y-yes of course Count..."

The count patted him on the back

"bon..." good

**End of Flashback**

The music stopped at once

and the violinist held in his heart the memory of his beloved's death...

_"keep my daughter safe..."_

The words haunted him, like a shadow it followed him around even though he deperatley tried to run from it...

'we can't run from the past'... he thought to himself

he picked the musical sheets one by one, and he held them close to his heart...

_" let me here your song again Valkyn...and I promise that this time I will sing with you..."_

He clenched his fist and grinded his teeth as the memory tugged at his mind...

"I am sorry Ambre..."


	7. Chapter 7:endurance Joyous Moments

Chapter 7: An endurance story part 1-Joyous Moments

The idea and flash backs right before the wedding were written by my friend Pauline, also known as Midnight Cello...Thank you for all those that have read and reviewed When my Eyes open, hope you like this 3-part 7th chapter...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tick...Tock...Tick...Tock...

His eyes continually flicked towards the clock...

Ones minute had gone by, then two...

His hand wandered over to the plain silver band on his finger...

His pace rapidly grew as each second passed...

Sweat came from his forehead and his hand trembled out of nervousness

"What will I do?!?" He thought to himself as he pulled the hair on his head madly...Haji went to Kai as he noticed Kai looked troubled... "I am confident Jahana-san will be alright Kai" said Haji as he put his hand on Kai's shoulder.

Kai wiped his forehead "I guess you're right, thank you Haji..."

He marched over to the benches where the twins were sleeping. He smiled and sat beside them...he threw his head back, and his thoughts looked at the year before...The day he and Mao got married...

_flash back_

_a month before the wedding..._

_"Kai! Can you help me with the invitations?" asked Mao_

_"Choto Matte! I'm just finishing up the Twins' lunch!!!!!!!!!!"_

_Kai sighed, "I have a feeling this is going to be a long day..."_

_kai marched into the living room to where Mao was after he finised preparing the Twins' lunch..._

_"Here's the list of guests..." said Mao...kai took the list from her, and started browsing it, "Whoah!!!!!!!! I feel like you've invited the whole darn universe!!!!!!!!" said the shocked Kai, Mao shrugged, "Well it doesn't matter, I want our wedding to be big and special..."said Mao_

_Kai sighed, "Fine..."_

_"Oh, which reminds me...I'm making Kaya and Hisa our cute, little flower girls..." said Mao_

_a week before the wedding..._

_Kai and Haji were alone in the living room...Kai was checking the list again when..."Oh crap!!!!!!!I don't have a best man!!!!!!!!!!!" shouted Kai..."Wait a minute...I have an idea...hmmm..." he said to himself. Wearing a grin, his eyes turned to Haji who was playing his cello. Haji raised and eyebrow as he noticed Kai was looking mischevously at him..._

_The wedding..._

_Kai looked nervously at the multitude of people in the cathedral, he loosened his collar as beads of sweat rolled down his face. Haji handed Kai a handcherchief, "Gee, thanks Haji..." Haji nodded in response. kai suddenly felt guilty forcing the stiff chevalier to become his best man, but before he could think further the organ sounded and Mao came in. Kai flushed red and his heart pounded, 'My God! She's beautiful!' Kai thought to himself as he gazed at Mao's slim form in the shinning, sterling white dress, her lush brown hair resting softly on her shoulders, and a crown of pearls on her head which held the silk veil in place. the bunch of roses that she held made her look even more radiant. Kai's eyes looked upon the stern man leading Mao to the altar. A cold chill went up Kai's spine... Mr. Jahana, Mao's father was first against his daughter marrying a delinquent, restaurant owner, but once Joel stepped in he gave his consent, afterall, who could say no to the rich and debonaire heir of the Goldschmidt family. As the pair reached the altar Mao put her hand in Kia's and gave him an encouraging smile. Mao's father grunted and Kai could feel his eyes boring into him, but the hulk of a man said nothing and sat down in his seat._

_Kai's hand trembled as the priest began the ceremony. He felt that anytime he would faint... Everything became a blurr, and his feet became numb, it was as if the pressure on his right hand grew intense, and he came back to his senses, "Are you alright Kai?" Kai looked directly at Mao's eyes "I'm just nervous" he managed to splurt out. Mao whispered to his ear " I'm not nervous..." "Why not?" asked kai, Mao replied, "Because this wedding means we'll be together forever..." Kai's blush deepend... "Excuse me?" coughed the priest,Kai blinked at him, "I'm sorry what was the question again" the priest got a sweatdrop, _

_"Do you accept Mao Jahana as your beloved wife, to have and to hold forever and ever?"_

_Kai looked at Mao, and their gazes locked..._

_"I do..."_

_The priest turned to Mao_

_"Do you accept Kai Miyagusku as your wedded husband, to have and to hold forever and ever?"_

_Mao closed her eyes..._

_"I do..." she said warmly_

_The priest smiled and said, "You may now kiss the bride..."_

_The air was now filled with tension and anticipation as Kai and Mao leaned in for the kiss...Kai brushed Mao's veil aside and said so quietly that only Mao could hear... "I love you Mao..." and then they kissed...aand the whole Church roared with shouts and applause, the twins threw flowers randomly through the air..._

_At the reception party..._

_The dizziness had already left him...and now in this place, and at that particular moment in time... all he thought of was her...her terrible temper, her blaster attitude, her strength, her smile, his love..._

_The guests chanted_

_"Dance!dance!dance!dance!"_

_Kai looked at his bride, his wife, and she looked at him as they made their way to the dance floor...where they and only they mattered, this was their universe now..._

_"Mao..." whispered kai_

_"Yes? Kai?" Mao blushed_

_"I just have to tell you..."_

_"Yes???" Mao's eyes glittered with excitement_

_"I DON'T KNOW HOW TO DANCE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"_

_Mao fell on the floor from shock_

_"You get all romantic and then ruin the moment with that out of the world stunt?!?!?!?" shouted mao_

_Kai sweatdropped, "Sorry honey, just telling you the truth..." Mao looked to her side with an angry look on her face, "Will it help if i beg?" asked Kai_

_Mao rolled her eyes..._

_"No, it won't help!"_

_Kai sighed, Mao saw her oppurtunity..._

_"But a kiss might..."_

_Kai smiled and shook his head...and kissed her ligtly on her cheek..._

_That's when Kai noticed the Twins and Haji walk up to the stage..._

_"We want to dedicate this song to Chichiue-san and Oka-san!!!!!!!!"shouted kaya...Mao flushed red...the twins were already calling them their own, their mother..._

_The low hum of Hjai's cello began the song...with Kaya playing the violin...Kai smiled, Kaya had somehow concinced him to allow her to take violin lessons...and now Hisa began the song..._

_Moon River..._

_Wider than a mile..._

_I'm crossing you in style someday..._

_Oh dream maker, you heart breaker, wherever you're going i'm going your way..._

_Two drifters..._

_Off to see the world..._

_There's sucha lot of worlds to see..._

_Were after the same rainbow's end, _

_just around the bend, my Huckle Berry friend..._

_Moon River and me..._

_Kai and Mao had barely started dancing when Kia had stepped on Mao's foot for more than five times...and Moa put a fist in his face each time..._

_They continued to dance when Mao pulled him close to her..._

_"Mao..." said Kai blushing..._

_She shushed him, and kissed him, "I will always love you even if you make my feet turn into swollen tomatoes..."_

_Kai laughed mildly and hugged Mao tight..._

_"I'll love you even though you make my face las rocky as the surface of the moon..."_

Back to the present...

Kai scratched his head.and put his hand on the spot where his heart was...he then closed his eyes in prayer and said, "Oh God, please keep her safe..."

"Wahhhhh!!!Wahhhhhhh!!!!!"

Kai looked at the door , did he just hear? A-a baby?"

Haji stood up and Kaya and Hisa jumped to their feet as Julia came out of the room, she was smiling as she walked up to Kai...

"How is she?"

"Relax Kai, Mao is alright..." said Julia in her calm voice

"You may go in now..." but before Julia could say anything else Kai was inside right besid eMao and their newly born son...

"Look Kai, he's exactly like you..." Mao said

Kai looked at his child with tears in his eyes, he kissed its forehead...and caressed it for awhile...

"He's too cute to look like me..." said Kai as he looked at the baby's delicate features, his brown smily eyes, and the brown tuft of hair on his head...

Mao took the baby into her arms

"No Kai, he is a carbon-copy of you...he's strong and steadfast and loves to be held in my arms..." Kai kissed Mao on the lips...

Mao smiled back at him and said, "So what will we name him?"

Kai was about to say 'Why not Riku?' but that would be to selfish of him...

"why don't you decide Mao..."

Mao looked at him happily, "That's good I've already decided on a name for him..."

"Riku..."

Kai looked at mao, and she looked back...

"It is a beautiful name afterall, it suits a beautiful baby like him, don't you think Kai?"

Kai was too overwhelmed with emotion too respond, all he could do was smile, and cry at the same time, for these

were the blessed quiet moments in his life...these small and joyous moments...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hope you guys liked it!!!!!! Well that ends the endurance story part one!!!!!!


	8. Chapter 8:endurance Beginning Everything

Chapter 8: an endurance story 2 - Beginning Everything

This chapter's gonna contain a lot a stuff, so please be prepared for a big migraine...just kidding (though it hurt my head when I wrote this chapter) hope you like it...the intro is from the perspective of three chevaliers, one being Haji...enjoy!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A dark figure stood at the end of an alleway...the moon shinning on its red flesh...by the looks of it, it wasn't human, and neither was it an animal, it was a beast, terrible to behold...

Can a beast as horrible as this cry? Can it feel, can it hurt? Can it love...?

The only answer lies in its heart, something that not even the most powerful microscope, or even any invention of man could see...

that something so deformed, so ghastly, could love...

That's what it wondered as it walked that lone alleyway, so cold, and all alone...this was what he had been given for an eternity at her side...but now, she was no more...

for once he was a man, so insignificant, nothing more than a speck on this earth...and he had given up his life, for hers...his love and his life...

but hidden in his maladity, and his ugliness was a heart, frozen, and lifeless, a heart that did not beat...but, because of its petrified state, he kept his hope sealed in it forever...

His ears detected, a slight movement from a far...and his long arms scratched the surface of the poor, asphalt road, as he made his way to another chapter, another story beginning to unfold...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

His breath was labored...and his hands were trembling with rage...his golden hair blew against the harshness of the wind...this was the moment he had long awaited for...

for his queen, for her heart, he would buy peace with their blood...

His blue eyes flashed with anger and he gritted his teeth...they would pay...oh they would pay dearly...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He sat quietly by their side, just as he did when she was still with him...his eyes constantly open, in order for him to protect them...they both looked like her...and each time he gazed upon them, his heart ached for her, and it pained him so much that he felt as if his frozen heart began to bleed...

"So, you're still here..." came a voice from behind

"It seems so..." he replied not taking his eyes off the two girls, lying peacefully in their beds...

"You really should come heer more often Haji, the girls really miss you..."

Haji stroked the twins' faces

"I know Kai..."

Kai sighed...

"There's still so much time left...before Saya wakes up..."

Haji stood up...

"Time doesn't matter to me..."

Kai smiled...

"I guess you're right..."

silence

"Haji, I really appreciate your help..."

Haji nodded...

"It is my pleasure to give it to you and the girls..."

Haji hid a smile, Kai always had a way of making him feel attached, making him feel he belonged, making him feel just like an ordinary human being...

"I've heard that the schiff, Lulu, has come back..."

Kai laughed, "Oh yes she has..."

"I she still alright..." asked Haji

Kai scratched his head, "She's more than alright that's for sure..."

"There is no sign of the thorn?"

"THANKFULLY NONE...!" exclaimed Kai

"Has Miss Julia found a cure for the thorn?"

"The doc's still working on it, but Julia and Redshield help protect Lulu, and other children affected by Diva's blood..."

"So she has been with Joel?"

"Yep, she takes care of the other children,..."

"so she visited you the other day...?"

"She came with David, and she said how sorry she was that she hasn't visited us lately"

"She is a nice girl...this is well, I'm sure Saya will be happy to hear all of this when she wakes up..."

"yes..."said Kai

a small groan came from the door way

"papa..."

Kai turned around to see his son rubbing his eyes sleepily...

"Riku? What are you doing? Why are you still awake?"

Riku groaned...

"Sora is crying again papa, and mama is too tired to put her too sleep..."

Just last August, Mao had given birth to a second child, a daughter, Sora...

Kai sighed...

"Alright, I'll be there..."

Riku his behind his father as he saw Haji sitting cryptically beside the twins...

"Hello..."

Haji smiled at him, and Riku responded with a shy almost unseen smile...

"come now Riku, let's go..."

"Bye..." he whispered to Haji

and as Kai and his son left the room, he was left all alone again, alone with the twins...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Haji's eyes turned to the window...

Did he just hear a howl?

A hand reached for his arm...

"Haji..."

he turned towards the brown-eyed twin...

"I can hear monsters out there..."

Haji held her hand and he felt it was shaking...

"It is okay Kaya, I'm with you..."

another howl, and this time Hisa was in his arms as well...

Haji's eyrebrows slanted to a frown...and he knew instantly something was very wrong...

A sudden flash and the only thing that remained of the windows were chunks of broken glass, and a man...

He had blond hair, and his eyes were a fierce blue...

He looked at the twins...

"I've finally found you!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

and he lunged at them...ad Haji saw in place of a left hand, was a polished purple claw...

bang!bang!

The man stopped, blood gushed from the two wounds inflicted by the gun bullets...

Kai stood at the doorway his hands trembling as he held the gun...

"Get them out of here Haji!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

The man's eyes were now red, glowing with the fury of supressed anger...

"Filthy little human!!!!!!!" and he aabandoned his human form for the inhumane shape of a chiropteran...

he turned on Kai, but in a split second Haji was in the middle of Kai and the death-seeking chiropteran...

"Haji..." said Kai...

"Go to the girls Kai, Mao and your family are already outside..."

Kai hesitated

"I said go!!!!!!!!!!!" cried Haji as he pushed the chiropteran back with his cello...

Kai nodded and ran outside the Omoro...

Outside...

"Kai! Thank God!" said Mao as she placed her right arm around Kai's neck and planted a kiss on his lips, "Thank God your safe!" Kai looked at Sora who was in Mao's left arm, and Riku hidden behind Kaya and Hisa...

a burst from above and the chiropteran and Haji were fighting on the streets...

Kai pushed his family forward...

"Run!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

The chiropteran growled...

"You won't get away from me..." plunged his hand into Haji's abdomen...

"Haji!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" shouted Kaya as she whirled around

"Kaya! Come back here!!!!!!" shouted Kai...

seeing an openning the chiropteran threw Haji into a wall and appeared before Kaya, and Kai desperately tried to shoot the chiropteran, but to no avail, for the bullets bounced off its back... Hisa ran to her sisters side, and tried to shield her... and Haji crawling with his outstretched hand, watching in growing fear that he too would lose the twins...

and that day...Haji shouted...

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

the impact came...but the twins were unharmed, for someone came to save them...

and in Haji's blue eyes was mirrored that man...the man they had seen that day six years ago...

dans le memoire d'Ambre...

The violin player...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The chiropteran growled...

"This is none of your bussiness Valkyn!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

The stranged man pushed the chiropteran back...

"Their life is my bussiness, Leone..."

and he looked at the two girls shaking in fright...

"Are you alright...?"

The two girls nodded

He smiled...

"That is good..."

The purple chiropteran groaned...

"Your not their chevalier Valkyn!"

the mysterious viloin player held up his hand and it immediatley turned into a red-claw...

"Even you can't fight two chevaliers at once..." he said as he spotted Haji walk up beside him...

Once again the purple chiropteran groaned...

"Someday, you shall pay for your impudence..."

it jumped into the air and then, it simply vanished...

Haji stared at were the chiropteran was just awhile ago...he knelt down beside the twins and took them into his arms...

they cried, and his sleeve was wet with their tears, he stroked their heads...

"Don't worry, you're safe now..."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He could not help but smile...he looked at Haji and he saw himself, the way he was all those years ago...he knew, they were not her children, they were too young, much too young... he took one last look at them...his job was done...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Haji then remembered the strange violin player he turned around...

"Thank..."

but he was gone...

He looked back at the twins who seemed to have fainted in his arms...

Kai approached him...

"Who was that...?"

Haji shook his head...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Your saying that a chevalier attacked you?" cried David

Kai nodded, "Yes..."

"But that's immpossible! All of Diva's chevaliers are dead!" exclaimed Louis

"Who said that they had to be Diva's chevaliers?" said Julia as she examined the wound Haji had taken from last night's battle...

"Your wound..." said Lulu

"It's not healing too well..."

Haji forced a small smile...

"I shall be fine Lulu..."

"Do you need blood Haji?" asked Kai

Haji could not reply, his head was dizzy, and the whole room was spinning...

Julia ushered him to rest, though Haji protested from lying down, so Julia had to give in to letting the chevalier sit on a chair...

after a few minutes of examining...

"The wound is healing, but very slowly, I'll have to give Haji a blood transfusion..."

"The blood of Diva's chevaliers did not have enough potency that unknown chiropteran had..." began Julia

"What do you mean by that?" asked Lulu

"Usually, Haji could have just healed himself, but now he's having great difficulty..." said Louis

Kai looked at Julia...

"What was that thing...?" a small voice came from behind

"Kaya..." said Kai as he rushed to her

The young girl's brown eyes shone wuth a hint of red...

"Kaya..."

The little girl buried her face in her father's arms...

"I'm scared daddy..."

Kai kissed her forehead...

"It's all over now...why don't we go to your room, okay?"

Kaya rubbed her eyes and nodded sleepily...

"Okay...daddy..."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Are you crazy Joel!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Kai stood up his fingers curled into a fist...

"Settle down Kai..." said Mao

"How can I!!!!!!!!!"

Joel looked at Kai sternly

"Kai, we must tell the girls..."

"No!!!!!!!!" Kai shouted, the wood of the table groaned under the force his hands exerted...

"Your asking them to enter this world...your trying to rip away their innocence!!!!!!!!Your trying to make them fight when their just little girls!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Kai's voice rang with such an authoritative passion, and flowing from his eyes were hot and angry tears...

Joel sat there, and looked at Kai solemnly...

"I understand how you feel Kai...but, we need to tell, them, afterall, it is for their own safety..."

Kai sat down...and shielded his eyes from view...

"You mean, we must tell them about their past, their mother? Saya?"

"We must tell them everything..."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wow!!!!! that was a headache...hope you guys like it thanks a lot to our reviewers...hope you continue to follow Saya, Haji, The twins', and Kai's story in When my Eyes Open...

(originally this chapter was supposed to be much longer...)


	9. Chapter 9:endurance Suffering

The last story that will end the endurance trilogy: )

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Chapter 9: an endurance story 3 - Suffering

_The pain that I feel inside is slowly eating away my heart, devouring it bit by bit that all that remains is the hollowness within...this pain is slowly robing me of each happy moment piece by piece until the only thing left is the sad and bitter truth..._

_The truth that I have seen with my own eyes, and the reality that has been thrust upon me till each ounce of freedom is gone, and the life that I once lead unreturnable..._

_All my sorrow began with the truth..._

_- entry number 193, Joel's diary, Joel the 5th_

And so the story began anew as the next generation opened the dread Diary...whose words are written with the blood of the Red Shield...of the Joel line...and of that person that began it all...and once again innocence is laid waste by the crushing reality of mortality and eternity...

She closed the diary, a slow fear gripped at her heart...the fear of the life that was a lie, and the fear of the life she would have to lead...She looked at her father with a question hidden behind her blurred eyes...and all her emotions welled up within her, threatening to burst out...

Kai cast his eyes to the floor...he could not bear it...seeing the pain that his daughters had to face...

Not again...

"Why didn't you tell us?!?!?!?!?"

Kai looked up at Kaya...her eyes were swollen with the many tears gushing from her crimson eyes like fountains of her precious blood that came from her pierced heart...

"Why did you wait so long to tell us?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?" Kaya screamed frantically...

"What was that thing? That chirap-chirop-chi whatever!!!!!Why was it after me and Hisa? What are we? Are we human? Animal? Or something else? And why did..." Kaya chocked on her tears...

"Why did Auntie Saya kill our mother?!?!?!? Aren't they sisters? It wasn't mom's fault that she was like that!!!!!"

Kai shook his head...

What words of comfort could he give them...? What words would heal the wounds that they have suffered because of their ignorance and because of his unwillingness to tell them the story...?

"I-I hate you!!!!!!!!!"

Kai clentched his fist and gritted his teeth as Kaya ran out of the door, and into the oblivion of the night...

"Why dad?" came a soft murmur

Kai looked at Hisa who had sunk to the ground, silver tears running down her face...

Kai approached her and stroked her head...

"Oh Hisa..."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kaya sat on the footsteps of the Omoro...she rocked back and forth and in her arms was the diary...She looked up at the night sky...a single rain drop fell from above...

"Even the sky is crying..."

She buried her face in her lap...all her life she had been told a lie...she looked at the diary once more...and slowly she opened it...

_Suffering...this world is full of suffering...and my heart grieves at such things, that these things are here, and all this evil has come to be in this world...but how could I think like this...? After all they are living beings too..._

_Can they feel pain? Can they feel anger? Can they feel love?_

_When they slaughter a child in cold blood, do they feel?  
_

_So much sorrow...__But as I dispair...the sun rises on the horizon...and in it I can see the future... a wonderful future that is worth fighting for..._

_- entry number 194, Joel's Diary, Joel the 5th _

A rain drop falls on the word future...and Kaya closes the diary, thinking to herself...

Do I have a future in this life?

Heavy rain started to pound on her slim form, and the wind stung her eyes...but she didn't close her eyes, forcing herself to look for tomorrow...to look for a hope that she could not see...

"Too late for a mignight stroll don't you think?"

Kaya looked above...

"May I sit down with you?"

Kai sat down beside Kaya...

"Go away..." she said turning her head from him...

Kai sighed...

"Nankurunaisa..."

Kaya looked at her father...

Kai's eyes shone brightly as he looked up at the slowly clearing sky...

"Live today and smile tomorrow...If you live to the fullest, looking forward to tomorrow, things will work out..."

Kai took his daughter into a fierce embrace...

"Kaya...I understand...I understand that this was too much for you, that I know you think that the truth may hurt. But the why is it called truth for nothing? Because the truth is meant to set you free, Hey hey I know that it's over rated but, it gives you light, and you finally understand the secret things thathave been hidden behind the masks..."

Kaya faced Kai...

"But i'm scared...what's going to happen to us now?"

Kai smiled and put his hand on Kaya's cheek ...

"Everyone gets scared, even I get scared...But the point is not that you're scared, it's how you start to become brave as you face your fears..."

Kaya rested her head on Kai's shoulder...

"Is there still hope for us daddy?"

Kai nodded...

"Look at the last page of the Diary..."

_To all those who may happen to read this Diary, some words of Hope..._

_The contents of this journal may seem dark, and filled with suffering and pain, but also, we can find hope, in the words behind letters and sentences..._

_Let us always remember that after suffering there is something else..._

_Peace..._

_This world, this goodness is what we are fighting for..._

_and when ever you feel discouraged, look to these words..._

_"Dare to step on a thousand needles, dare to hold a thousand knives, dare to tread the road of suffering...the treasure's much more than you'll find...For after all these toils and pains, in your hearts shall be a thousand smiling faces, and a thousand sparkling stars..."_

_- entry number 207, Joel's Diary, Joel the 6th_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Ever the last ray of sunlight comes back to the place of it's birth_

_into the east where dreams are born in the twilight of tomorrow_

_ready to rise for another day..._

_The rising sun splattered many rays of light on the still surface of the ocean..._

_And the dawn awoke in glorious splendour, bringing color to the empty grayness of the slowly fading night..._

Kriiing...Kriiing... 

"Riku Miyagusku!!!!!What are you still doing in Bed?!?!?!?!?"

The door creaked open and a brown-haired girl peaked into the room,

"What are you doing sleepy-head? Remember what day it is today?"

The young man groaned...

"Nee-chan Kaya, and Nee-chan Hisa are coming back!!!!!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mao ran around the Omoro dusting and vacuuming...as usually getting overly excited during special occasions

"Kai!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!What's taking you so long to put out the trash???" shouted Mao

"I'm coming darn it!!!!!!!!!"

Kai heaved a big box of supplies through the door...

Mao raised an eyebrow...

"And WHAT are those?"

Kai scratched his head, "I ordered these from the suppliers, figured I needed some ingredients for my special dish..."

Mao sighed and returned to moping the floor, as Kai entered the back of the restaurant...

"Riku!!!!!!!!!!!!!Get down here now!!!!!!!"

The young girl smiled and said...

"Better hurry up nii-san or mommy will get really angry..."

At that comment the young man jumped out of bed, ran through the shower and through his closet,down the stairs in a flash...Breathing heavily, Riku greeted his mother good morning as Mao lectured him that he shouldn't be sleeping till the middle of the afternoon...

"Now, Riku will you help me or what?" shouted Kai from the storage room

"Er...C-coming dad!!!!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kai rumaged around to see if all the stocks were all in the same order...

His eyes constantly wandered to the chain around his neck...

he fiddled with it and his warm brown eyes touched its cool surface...

"Was it his?"

Kai looked up to see his son behind him...

"Yes...yes it was his..."

"Kaya and Hisa's father..."

Riku sat beside Kai...

"Tell me dad, am I anything like him?"

Kai looked upon his son with pride as he started nodding his head...

"Yeah, exactly like him..."

Riku smiled...

"Will I be able to protect them?"

Kai put an arm around his son...

"Of course you will..."

"Kai!!!!Kai!!!! Their here!!!Their Here!!!!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Haji looked at them...

exactly like Diva...exactly like Saya...

Hisa with her long hair tied in a loose pony tail...

and Kaya, her red head-band stoping the bangs from falling into her eyes...

They had stopped ageing a few years back, and Joel had recommended that they stop school, and start their training with Haji, constantly moving from place to place with no destination...

But ever the last ray of sunlight comes back to the place of its birth...

Into the east, where dreams are born in the twilight of tomorrow...

Ready to Rise for another day...

The twins stop...

"What is wrong?"

Kaya and Hisa look at him...

"Nothing Haji..."said Kaya grinning

"It's just...we're home..." smiled Hisa

"Kaya!!!!!!Hisa!!!!!!" came a shout

"Dad!!!!!!!!!!"

The twins immediately ran into Kai's arms...

"I missed you little trouble makers..."

"We missed you too dad..."

"Only dad?"

The twins smiled as they saw Mao standing behind Kai...

"We missed you too mom..."

"Me too?"

The twins hugged Sora, and ruffled her hair a bit...

"Where's Riku?"

"Right here..."

They looked at the door way, where a young man stood...his flat brown hair, and beautiful brown eyes glistened in the sun...but his smile outshone even the sun...

"Riku is that you...?" said Hisa

"In the flesh..."

"Riku!!!!!!!!" exclaimed Kaya as she looked at him from top to bottom...

"Hey!!!!! How come you're taller than me?!?!?!?!?!"

Riku laughed...

"Didn't you know boys grow much faster than girls can?"

Kaya harumphed as Kai and Mao brought the whole gang in...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That evening, the whole place was full of lot of stories...

About Kaya and Hisa's fight against chiropteran that emerged in Venice, or some that appeared in Germany...

David and Julia started talking about how they were able to stop the thron growing process inside Lulu, and Lulu grinned and bragged that she had already played in a sunlit park with Jessie...

Jessie, David and Julia's son was there too, he got Julia's heart shaped face and David's piercing blue eyes, but just the same he was a genius in science and in the art of combat...

Joel had told the story about his niece travelling around learning new things, as she too was being trained to become the next head of Redshield...

Haji listened to all of their stories quietly...not commenting, not stirring...but he did not fail to see many things...

Like how Kaya looked at Jessie...and how he looked back at her...how Riku looked at the picture on the wall...or how Hisa smiled as Lulu and Sora played together...

Haji, never missed a thing...

not even the sound of a distant roar...

Kaya and Hisa seemed to notice it too...

"What's wrong...?" asked Mao

Kaya and Hisa's eyes started to glow...

"Chiropteran!!!!!!!!!!!!" shouted David as the huge monster appeared outside...

"Kaya!Hisa!" shouted Haji as he threw them their swords...

will their suffering never cease...?  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Watch out!!!!!!!!"

shouted Jessie as Riku almost got hit by a flying lamp post

"Thanks man!!!!" Riku panted

Jessie shook his head...

"No prob..."

David, Kai, Louis, Riku, and Jessie all fired at the chiropteran while Kaya and Hisa tried to kill it with their blood...

"What are you waiting for?!!?!!?" shouted Kai while Kaya and Hisa slashed at the chiropteran

"We've placed our blood on the sword and stabbed it thousands of times...But..."

The chiropteran clawed at them...

"It's not working!!!!!!"

"We're in a big mess now..." said David

"Dad!!!!Take Riku and Jessie out of here!!!!" shouted Kaya

"No way!!!! We're staying here!!!!" objected Riku

"Yeah..." said Jessie

"No stubborness boys...come we have to get Mao and the other's to safety..." shouted Kai

They started to leave when...

"Ahhhhhhh!!!!!"

Kaya was sent tumbling to the ground

"Sister!!!!!" shouted Hisa as she came running to Kaya's side, but she was easily brushed away by the chiropteran as she collapsed beside her sister...

"Kaya!!!!!Hisa!!!!" shouted Riku

he turned back...

and everything happened so suddenly...

one second...

Riku was running...

two seconds...

Kaya and Hisa were telling him to get back...

three seconds...

the chiropteran turned around...

four seconds...

the chiropteran's claw went through Riku's body...

five seconds...

Mao was screaming...

six seconds...

Riku's lifeless body was on the floor...

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" shouted Kai his face pale as the moon, tears trickled down his face...

Kaya and Hisa crawled to their brother's body...

"Riku..." whispered Hisa

"No, Riku!!!!" cried Kaya...

The chiropteran howled...

"Stupid boy..."

Kaya stood up, her eyes darkened with anger...

"You..."

she raised her sword...

and put her blood into it...

"You...you killed my brother..."

As she looked up her eyes flashed blood red...

"YOU WILL DIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

her sword slashed the chiropteran's arm all the way off...

It howled again, but this time it was a howl of pain...

and the edges of its shoulder started to crystallize...

It looked at Kaya, and then at Hisa and Haji behind her...

It saw no escape and dissapeared in through the mist of the night...

Kaya sank to her knees as she looke at Riku, Kai had Mao in his arms, tears rolling down from both their eyes...Sora and Lulu hid behind Jessie...

Hisa stroked Riku's cold cheek...

"Don't die baby brother...please don't die...I beg you..."

She put her forehead to his as a tear slipped down her cheek to his...

"Please...don't die..."

Kai closed his eyes...

Does it always have to this way...that my Riku would have to die a second time...

"Hisa..."murmured Haji

Hisa took her sword and cut her palm open...

Kai and the rest were amazed...

"Even if his time will stop...even if he lives forever...I will not let him die!"

she said with conviction as she put her blood into her mouth and gave it to Riku witha kiss...

"Haji...hold him down..." she said

Haji nodded...

violent trembles started to come from Riku's body as his whole being was put into a state of utter anguish...he uttered a cry of pain...and Kaya and Hisa cried in silence...as Riku's fits passed Jessie felt his pulse...

"His heart...it has stopped..."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the hospital...

Riku looked out of the window...

It had been a few days since their encounter with the chiropteran...a few days since he had been turned into a chevalier...

He looked out again...

It was past midnight, and yet not an ounce of weariness entered his body...or was he hungry, but often, he was thirsty...

He looked at Hisa who was pealing an apple by his bedside...

"Nee-chan...?"

Hisa looked at Riku her eyes so gentle and calm...

"Yes Riku?"

"I almost died...and you saved me..."

Hisa stood up and walked towards him...

"From the beginning we were not related by blood...but now we have the same blood that flows in our veins, Riku."

She put her arms around him...

"My baby brother...my blood will cause you a lot of pain, and You, me, nee-chan, and Haji-sama will go through a lot of suffering...but no matter, We'll still be together..."

Kaya smiled...

Haji nodded...

and Riku's eyes glittered with the tears to come...

_Suffering will mean nothing if we're together..._


	10. Chapter 10: Waiting for You

Hi!Hi! After the grueling endurance trilogy comes this cool chapter, which marks the start of the climax of When My Eyes Open , Haji's perspective : )

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 10: Waiting for YouLetters from Haji

He sat down at the side of the beach, he basked his face in the heat of the zephyr, the still and pure ocean reflected beautifully in the serene pools of his eyes...

He opened his cello case, and in a hidden corner, he pulled out letters...they were old and the paper was yellowed with age, but they were perfectly preserved and untouched and as a sign of love, he kissed them lightly, and opened each one carefully, for in these letters were written his hidden testamen, his agony, his suffering, and his love...

Everytime she would fall back into her sleep, he would write another one...now he looked back...looking at the letters he had alreday written, and a faint smile came to his face...

The first letter...

_Bordeux, France_

_I walk alone in the lamplit city of Bordeux, it has beenonly a few days, yet I already feel the approach of the cold, long years that lie ahead of you and ahead of me...my love and my life, What kind of man could not confess his love for the woman he had sworn to protect? I was not able to tell you how much I loved you, and I still do...That is why I write this letter, in hopes of someday giving it to you, this letter, written in my own hand, with my own words, and from my heart..._

_Here I sit by the Window_

_Rain pours dow on the glass_

_Here I sit down in sorrow_

_Waiting for the time to pass_

_When will you awaken_

_Awaken to the sunrise?_

_When will you awaken_

_and open your eyes?_

_I remember the day I almost faded_

_From you and your lovely face_

_But you bought me back with your life's blood_

_Back in your warm embrace_

_Here I sit by the window_

_The rain stops at last_

_Here comes tomorrow_

_Let the past be the past_

_As I watch you sleeping_

_A thought comes to my mind_

_I wonder what you're thingking_

_I wonder what I will find?_

_But When your eyes do open_

_You will see I'll still be here_

_By your side protecting_

_The treasure to my heart so dear_

_For now I am still waiting_

_For your long dream to end_

_Waiting for you my darling_

_My broken heart will mend_

_Even as time will pass us by_

_If I am seperated from you_

_If my dear I were to die_

_But die not my love so true_

_If our memories you do forget_

_Even our times together_

_The promises that we have kept_

_In the depths of our hearts forever_

_I will remain your servant_

_Your gallant chevalier_

_Fighting beside you_

_protecting you day by day_

_I will continue hoping_

_what more is there to do?_

_I will continue waiting_

_Continue to love only you_

The second letter

_Moscow,Russia_

_It breaks my heart to see you, broken down and bleeding, my arms catch you in hopes of returning the smile on your face...Your eyes are dull, and long for sleep, and I I long for an eternity at your side...I love you Saya...and in your sleep I pray that you remember that...That I, your servant and friend, love you more than my own life...and now I wiat once more for you, and the smile that I will give you once you awaken..._

_Love is not measured_

_By the Ebbing of the Tide_

_Love can not be pressured_

_True love can never hide_

_Love can not be blurred_

_By the long, long years of weeping_

_Love like never fading words_

_Will in my heart be burning_

The third letter

_Hokkaido, Japan_

_I was not informed by the Goldschmidt family that you had awoken...perhaps my love for you is not strong enough to know how you feel...? I wish I had been there to protect you, when you had to face all those chiropteran alone...I am such a fool! How could I have not known! My love for you will never die, though my flesh be rotting and my bones have turned into dust...forgive me Saya, for I do not deserve your love...I wander alone in grief and dispair calling out your name...hoping my voice would reach you this time..._

_Whispers of a dream_

_The words that are not spoken_

_Fly on the wind's wings_

_Will my words reach out to you_

_Into the darkness that enshrouds you?_

_Will my love bring back_

_The smile you always wore?_

_Whispers of a dream_

_I will bear my love to you_

_On the Wind's wings_

The fourth and last letter

_Hong Kong, China_

_My heart suddenly feels a sudden ache...and I start feeling the weight of my long years crush down on my shoulders...in Vietnam...I was there my shoulder bleeding from the wound you inflicted...And I saw your eyes...so wild with fury and rage...not even I could give you your smile back...and at that moment I rather wished that I would live one life with you, then to spend eternity with my own shadow, waiting for you and your smile to come back..._

_Time flies by so fast_

_My lifeless heart beats softly_

_Waiting for Your safe return_

_Someday when the world has gone grey_

_I will take your hand_

_and lead you to the Fantasy_

_I have dreamed up for you_

He closed the letter and a silver tear dropped from his eyes...he could not remember the last time he cried...how sad his life was...eternally in anguish, eternally in pain...once more he kissed the letters and hid them in the darkness of his cello case where even Saya could not see them...and he took out a pen and paper, and started writing in hopes of one day giving her the letters he had written in his own hand, with his own words, and from his heart...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Slowly her eyes began to open, and she was aware that she could feel her heart beating...her hand touched the warm wall of the cocoon, and she murmured...

"Is it time?"

no answer...

"I guess not..."

She closed her eyes again, the fact that she was awake meant that her long dream was about to end, and all the years she had been waiting would finally come to a close as she counted the last grain of sand the covered a mile stretch of land in the beach...all she had to do was wait a little longer, and then, she would see them again, and she would be back in his arms once more...

She did not notice a small crack growing on the surface of the cocoon, or the soft music of a cello playing, or the tiny bit of sunshine that entered her darkness, that wouls summon her back to the light...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Time for Saya to wake up people!!!!! Oh Yeah!!! Hope you liked this one of a kind/pretty solitary chapter...please continue to support and read When my Eyes Open, Till the next chapter!:)Thanks to my friends Midnight Cello and Beaf for giving me some parts of the poems that Haji wrote! And Thanks alot to our reviewees!

Blood Daughter


	11. Chapter 11:Rose of Awakening

This is the dramatic moment!!!!!:P When Saya wakes up!!!!! giggle thanks again to all the people who reviewed the story and continue to read When My Eyes Open:P This chapter is for you all!!!!!!!Hmm...there's a new villain coming up:P

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 11: Rose of Awakening

No more talk of darkness,  
Forget these wide-eyed fears  
I'm here, nothing can harm you  
my words will warm and calm you  
Let me be your freedom,  
let daylight dry your tears.  
I'm here with you, beside you,  
to guard you and to guide you...

Say you love me every waking moment,  
turn my head with talk of summertime...  
Say you need me with you now and always...  
Promise me that all you say is true  
that's all I ask of you

Let me be your shelter  
let me be your light  
You're safe, No one will find you  
your fears are far behind you...

All I want is freedom,  
a world with no more night  
and you, always beside me, to hold me and to hide me...

Then say you'll share with me  
one love, one lifetime  
let me lead you from your solitude  
Say you need me with you here, beside you...  
anywhere you go, let me go too  
that's all I ask of you...

Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime...  
say the word and I will follow you...  
Share each day with me,  
each night, each morning...  
Say you love me...

You know I do...

Love me, that's all I ask of you  
Anywhere you go let me go too  
Love me, that's all I ask of you...

-Phantom of the Opera

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Black Rose**

_thump..._

_his hand moved to his chest..._

_thump..._

_and his frozen heart beats faintly..._

_thump..._

_only one person could make him feel this way..._

_thump..._

"Saya"

Looking at my life, I would say I was nothing special, just another person trying to get by...a simple commoner who was bought like a beast of burden to fill the bellies of his starving family...

I became empty, just like a black rose, waiting for the wind to blow the last of my life away, and abandon me to wither and die...But then, you came...and you poured life into this black rose, preserved it, sheltered it and made it grow with the tears that you shed from the mourning inside of your soul...

Now,not even with the depths of my heart can I ever repay you, nor can I expressed this supressed love that begins to eat me from within...I can only watch, can only see, can only touch, but can never be...as I trudge along the lonely road, my body feeling weary, rests in the thought of your warm embrace, the love that you emitt as you smile, and the blood red eyes that haunt me...

My heart intertwines with yours, and the bond that links us together further makes me desire to be in your presence once again...My lifeless heart begins to beat again, as if it recalled the sensation of how I used to be alive...

You gave this black rose life...now I will return that life to you, with the blood that you and I share...I pour the crimson elixir into the petals of a red rose...and touch it to your lips...as the strength flown out of me and into you...I project into you, my feelings, and the memories of those that we fought with and who died for us...I wipe the remnants of the bloof stain from your lips, my hand trembling...but I resist the temptation that your unprotected self had ensnared for me...and I feel your pulse get stronger...and your heart pulsating with the urge to be alive once more...

You gave me life...now...I give this life back to you...my love and my life...

"I want you to live..."

**The Red Rose of Awakening**

_Do you know how it is to die?_

_To close your eyes, never to open them again?_

_To be thrust into a dark void that is as deep as the bowels of the abyss?_

_do You know how death feels like?_

_Like a creeping claw, its ice cold breath relishing the fact that your heart has finally refused to beat on?_

_I know how it is to die..._

_for I have experienced death time and again..._

_I have been dead for thirty years now, and I can't even watch as the world of my past slowly fades away into the halls of time, and to be able to feel my lifeles soul that resides within the empty cage that is my heart..._

_But, in this hollow heart of mine, lies a shallow hope, made stronger by the mingling light that enters my darkness, that once again I may remember how it feels like to be alive..._

"I want to live..."

I faintly smell the fragrance of a rose, smeared by the metallic taste of blood...I faintly feel a burning sensation down my throat, giving strength to my body...but...I feel...something else...something, more than the blood I know that entered my body, or the end of my long dream, something that made me feel more alive than ever...the intoxicating feeling of your love...yes...the same love that I felt from the invisible presence watching over me during my slumber...and I know... It is you...my love, and my life...my rose of awakening...I can feel your hand pressing against mine...and that brings a smile to my face, and a slight red flush that I pray you don't see...but I want you to know I'm here...with you...right now...and I grasp your hand, as if I would never let go...and I begin to open my eyes...uttering the words that will shape my life...and my hapiness, which I picture only to be with you...

"Haji..."

"Yes, Saya..."

"Are you really here with me?Are we really here together?"

I hear you sigh...but it is not a sigh of pain, or sadness, it is a sigh of gentle hapiness, and the thought that after so many years, we can finally rest...

"Yes, Saya, I am here, and you are here..."

"No more fighting..."

I murmur, my eyes transfixed on his angelic face, and those blue eyes, piercing and yet loving...and I stroke your face, and I gather my strength, the cloth you put around me slowly falling down my shoulders...and with all the love that I had kept for you, that I have harboured, and have waited a long time to confess to you I now pour into a kiss...

You pull me closer...so close that I can hear you breathe, and I can smell the scent of a rose on you...but you whisper to me...

"I love you..."

For a minute I lay in your arms,unable to speak, wallowing in the romance that was contained in the words that you spoke...

I rest my head on your shoulders...

"It took you long enough..."

I kiss you lightly on the cheek while you let out a light laugh and you carry my battered form away from the place of my beginning...down the stairs, and into the silent street below, leaving me in silent thought and the love of your warm embrace...

You gave me a new life...and I want to share this new life with you...

Hold my hand...let us walk together...in the face of a new future, as a testament of our love...a red rose of awakening...

**Blue Rose**

The presence that binds us together is strong...and I weep as I feel apart of me die with you...for I know...you were taken by her...the menacing blood that runs through her vains, and the same red eyes, as frightening and wild as the bloodied edge of the sword that she holds...I weep...because once again THEY, get their way, and what are we? Are we the inferior? because of our bad blood? and our ocean blue eyes? I cry out in agony as I rip away from the cold prison that had housed my angered spirit for so long...and as I see...the full moon shinning on the eve of my awakening, a single blue rose glowing on the panel of the window...the snow that began to fall only made the sickening feeling within me worse, and the desire for vengeance unquenchable...

"I know that it is you..."

a shadow moves in the dark...

"Did you feel it?"

he says nothing, he kneels down and I drink...for the liquid that I had craved for...

"Adrian..."

My eyes clash with his emerald...

"You're going to her..."

He bows his head...

I let out a bitter laugh...

"After all these years...you still think about her..."

"I serve only you my queen...but..."

I gaze at him...my eyes slowly gowing misty and I looked upon the man that I loved most in the world, but...he did not love me...

"Go..." my voice cracking a bit

"Azure..."

"Go to her...but make haste my chevalier..."

my eyes glaze with anger...

"Because it may be the last time you will see your daughter alive..."

He kisses my hand...and even though I know he does it without love...my heart yearns to smile at him, but my face betray's me and dismisses the one man I loved with a simple flicker of my eyelids...

and soon...only the scent of perfume remains, for he has left...

He left me...

Just as he used to, when he would run to her with open arms...

I bite my lip, tasting my own metallic blood...

After all these years...

He still loved my sister...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

woah!!!!!hope you liked it!!!!!!:))hehehe stay in tune for chapter 12:))Kai, and family reunite with Saya:))yehey!!!!


	12. Chapter 12: Home

Hi:P Sorry for keeping you guys waiting :D Blood Daughter asked me to post this chapter for her since she's out of town for the holidays and her computer got busted we hope that you will like chapter 12 and thanks again to all the people who reviewed our story and continue to read When My Eyes Open :P happy holidays! XD

-Midnight Cello

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 12: Home

_What is more soothing than a mother's voice_

_or a father's warm embrace..?_

_what is more soothing than the_

_home you know is always there_

_for you…? It is not the busy_

_city, nor the riches you may spend,_

_these quiet joyous moments…_

_in the bossom of your home…_

" I wanna go home already!!!"

"Just give me a sec will you? Sheesh!!!"

Kaya puffed the bangs out of her eyes, as she glared at her twin sister… She tapped her feet impatiently, and glanced at her watch…

"Dad's going to kill us if we're not home at 5…"

Hisa stood up and brushed the dust of her skirt…

"There I'm do…"

But before she could finish her sentence, Kaya pulled her arm and started running…

"Hurry up Hisa! I'm starving!"

Hisa sighed…

"I don't eve have to run with you pulling me Kaya…"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Late…"

The girls breathed heavily… The train rapidly zipped by…

Riku shook his head…

"Give us a break Riku, Hisa took such a long time fixing her locker."

Hisa frowned

"Who took twenty minutes… eating her lunch… after class?"

Kaya blushed…

"Whatever!!!"

"Alright! Alright!" shouted Riku

"Let's just go home! I swear if we're late… dad's gonna really murder me…"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Going home so soon my sweeties…"

He grimaced, the wounds they had inflicted almost a year ago stinged in the places where they had been…

"Home…"

"Home…?"

"Those girls are lucky they still have a home!!! While I... I am left with the emptiness of the lonely alleyways and asphalt road…"

"Soon, I shall take my vengeance…"

He clenched his fists till his nails penetrated his skin… the golden whisps of his hair clashed with the magnificence of the hate that shone vividly in his imperial blue eyes…

"They shall soon die…"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Kaya just wants to see Jessie…"

Kaya blushed… Hisa knew everything about her… its as if they were somehow connected, and Hisa could hear her thoughts…

Jessie came with his mother Julia to give the twins their monthly transfusions, and each month Kaya waited for him… He was timid, his eyes so gentle behind the glasses he insists on wearing even though his eyesight wasn't bad… Kaya felt her pulse get faster each time he would touch her hand for the transfusions…

"Kaya likes Jessie? No way!"

Kaya punched Riku on the head, he always had a knack for ruining her romantic dreams...

"Why don't you just keep your lousy side comments to yourself!"

Riku massaged his head... Hisa ran to him...

"Riku, are you alright?"

Riku stood up, moved his shoulder, and rotated his head for awhile. He put on a smile and pulled Hisa's cheeks...

"I'm fine. No need to worry."

"Riku!!!"

Kaya watched Riku and Hisa running around, as if they were normal people, just a normal bunch of kids, Kaya knew they weren't, they were not human after all. Ever since she learned about the truth, these kinds of silly questions started to pop into her head. She thought of her mother and the warmth of the hand she first felt from inside the cocoon...

They were far from normal, they were Chiropteran...

Kaya stared at Riku, when he had come out of the hospital, he felt fine as if nothing ever happened, as if he never died, but... then, they saw the signs... Riku could not sleep, didn't feel hungry, and occasionally his burning thirst haunted him, though he tried to hide it for a while, Kaya and Hisa figured it out anyway. He had turned into a chevalier, and though ordinary people did not notice, Kaya noticed the way her father looked at Riku, his eyes misty and distant, as if his son's destiny was welded with the former Riku's, her father's brother...

Kaya thought, though it was cruel, that she wished that Jessie was a chevalier too... It was a selfish idea, and she pushed it to the back of her mind, but she could not deny, that even she, needed someone to hold her hand...

"Kaya look out!!!"

Kaya snapped back to reality just in time to dodge the attack...

"Kaya nee-san"

Hisa ran up to her clutching her arm...

Riku stood in front of them ...

"Stay back!"

The chiropteran pulled its claw out of the cement, and stared at them with its pure red eyes...

"Get out of my way!!!"

He shoved Riku aside, his back hit the pavement with a loud thud...

"Riku!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Crack...

The China plate that Riku gave him was cleaved into two...

"Kai are you alright?"

Mao ran to his side...

Kai's fingers trembled...

Something's happened...

Mao took his hand...

"Calm down Kai..."

Kai turned to Mao...

"Mao, call Julia and Jessie."

He hurriedly put on his jacket and took out the gun that he kept in his drawer...

"What's going on?" asked Julia as she and Jessie ran to the room...

"Riku and the girls..."

Kai ran through the door.

"They're in danger..."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Aaaaah!!!"

"Kaya!"

Hisa knelt beside her sister, who had just suffered a deep gash from the enemy...

"Kaya..."

Kaya's eyes went wide open.

"Hisa!!!"

She took her sister into her arms and rolled aside as the chiropteran missed them by a few inches...

The two breathed heavily, and the blood that ran from the side of Kaya's head gleamed crimson in the light of the moon...

The chiropteran roared in delight...

"Too bad you don't have your swords today, and your useless chevalier can't even protect you..."

Kaya glared at the chiropteran..."

"You monster..."

The chiropteran cackled

"monster? Look at me!"

Hisa looked at the chiropteran, and she knew how it felt like to feel like a monster...

All of a sudden the chiropteran was shoved aside as Riku bulldozed the enemy.

"Kaya, Hisa! Run!"

The chiropteran growled.

"Why you!"

Riku held it by the jaw

"H...Hurry!!!"

Kaya nodded and took Hisa's wrist.

"Kaya, we can't just leave him here... he's our brother!"

Hisa resisted the pull of her sister's hand...

"Hisa... please... go!"

Riku shouted as the chiropteran pinned him to the wall...

"No!!!" shouted Hisa as her tears flowed down her pale cheeks...

A gunshot glanced the surface of the chiropteran's body...

From behind, Kai and Jessie held their guns up...

"Let go of my son!!!" shouted Kai

"Dad..." said Kaya

The chiropteran howled with laughter.

"What a beautiful family saving the day... not only can I take out the two queens and the chevalier, but you worthless humans too!"

"Dad!!! Get outta here!" shouted Riku

Kai held his ground and calmly pointed the gun to the chiropteran's eye, and shot it...

It shrieked and in the process, let go of Riku...

"Let's go!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_A heart wrenching pain filled her chest... it was as if something was tearing away the core of her soul..._

"I sense them..."

"Saya?"

"Put me down Haji..."

The chevalier lowered her down... She closed her eyes and tried to sense the disturbance...

"Saya! It's the twins..."

Saya nodded...

"I know..."

She put out her had ...

"Haji, my sword."

Haji bowed and handed her the sword. She fingered it. Tracing every memory of the battles she had fought... She unsheathed the sword and opened her eyes which glowed red like the bloody horizon...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Die!!!"

It shrieked as it lunged for the twins.

"Kaya!"

"Hisa!"

Jessie fired a shot at the chiropteran's head

"Fight!" he shouted.

Kaya blushed. He gave a reassuring smile and she took her fighting stance...

The chiropteran flung Jessie and Riku out of the way...

It brushed off the rain of bullets Kai shot at him and ran towards the girls with its blinding speed...

"Kaya! Hisa!" he shouted

The twins wanted to move, but they were paralyzed with fear...

"This is the end..."

Kaya and Hisa closed their eyes, but then...

Clash!

Haji blocked the chiropteran's attack with his cello case...

"Haji!" shouted Kai.

Haji took the twins and allowed the chiropteran to fall down to the ground.

"Kaya! Hisa!" Kai, Riku, and Jessie ran to Haji and the twins.

The chiropteran growled...

"Stupid chevalier!!!"

It plunged in for the attack when out of the blue, a shadow appeared on the face of the silver moon. It was like a spider. Its eyes glowing red, but not till it landed and sliced an arm off the chiropteran. Not until it stood up with it's sword in it's hand did Kai realize who it was...

The maimed chevalier groaned and howled in pain as it ran away while it clutched it's arm...

"You will pay for this!!!"

It said as it disappeared into the mist of the night...

Haji left the twin's side and walked over to the girl in black... he took her hand, wiped off the blood that had smeared her beautiful face and kissed her forehead...

"Who's that?" asked Riku

"I don't know" answered Jessie.

Hisa gasped...

"Could it be...?"

Kaya shook her head

"Auntie Saya..."

The girl in black turned to them, the red glow slowly faded from her eyes, and a shy longing replaced hate.

Kai dropped his gun and ran towards her. His pace slowed down as he looked upon the girl he knew as his beloved sister...

"Saya...? Is that really you?"

Her eyes went wide open.

"Kai?"

She approached him slowly, her heart beating fast.

"Kai..."

She extended her hand forward, he took it, and a sudden warmth filled her heart... Kai pulled her into a warm embrace.

Saya did not know how to react. It had been such a long time. She felt that even Kai's smell changed, and everything was foreign around her.

A teardrop wet the top of her head, she looked up at Kai. Tears were rolling down his face...

"Oh, Saya..."

"Kai..."

Saya could not move as if she had been longing for something she could not grasp, and now that she has reached it, she knew that she could never let go.

_Silence filled the atmosphere, confusion settled in, then understanding, and fulfilment. _

Kai slowly loosened the force of his embrace till he let go and Saya was standing in front of him. He tucked in one stray strand of her long hair.

"You know, we should cut your hair soon..."

She smiled gently.

"Oh, Kai..."

He scratched his head

"You know, you haven't changed at all..."

Saya contained the laughter within and limited it to a quiet giggle.

"You've changed a lot."

Kai looked at Saya, a hurt expression crossed his face as he twirled around his tuft of hair that had already begun to turn white.

He sighed.

"Yeah, yeah... I know..."

He once again turned to Saya, took her hand and started walking to the Omoro.

"Welcome home Saya."

"I'm home..."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Phew!! That was looong!!! Anyways, I hope that you guys liked it as much as how you guys liked Blood Daughter's writing style :D and we're sorry that you guys waited so long for this chapter.

PS. I'll post the extras soon XD and Merry Christmas and Happy New Year!!!

Midnight Cello :D


	13. Chapter 13:A Crown of Thorns

Nathan, Valkyn, Adrian, Leone, Cedric relationship (former chevaliers much? perhaps a bit of Lulu too?)

Chapter 13: A Crown of Thorns

_"How can a person erase the scars of a past life, or a life yet unfullfilled? How can a person ask for purification, when all that awaits them is eternal damnation...to walk the world, broken, displaced, as he watches all the people he loves fade away, never to be seen again...By what magic can ones sins be purged? By the burning fire of the road before him? Or perhaps...the memories of a song?_

_I know that the home I knew along time ago is long gone, it was destroyed during the French revolution, the home of an extremely wealthy and illustrious count...now that I think about it...I've lived for more than a hundred years..._

_I've seen many things...Things people only see in their most frightening of nightmares, and only in their best of dreams...I've seen the sun set and rise, and I've witnessed the stars' light diwndle as the years drag on...When you've lived as long as I have, many things you didn't seem to notice in your short life can be more appreciated in a long life like mine...but my life is not all fantasies...because I have to face the harsh reality...that I may live forever...and suffer as time streches on, holding me down, choking my freedom, like a crown of thorns that pierces my flesh, and leaves my body exposed, ruined, rotten, and bleeding"_

_-Valkyn de La Fere_

Once again he, the violin player, was lost in a daze...complicated feelings raged within his undead heart, slowly, faintly, making it beat. He looks up to the ever blue sky his eyes searching for something that wasn't there, longing for someone that was already gone...

"Its been a long time...I've finally found you..."

The man scratches his head

"Nice to see you again, Nathan..."

The violinist turns around and smiles

The man infront of him never looked better, his eyes were still an oceanic blue, and his hair as golden as the sun...

"You haven't changed at all..."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_"Adrian!"_

_a memory of her smile_

_"Adrian..."_

_a memory of her tears_

_"Adrian...I love you..."_

_and a memory of the kiss that doomed their love forever_

His jade eyes wondered over the sterling silver of a shell shaped locket. He opens it...the soft sweet melody of a very old song fills the air, and his hands rest on a painted picture of a young girl...

_"My Ambre..."_

His thumb rubbed the delicate surface of the painting, as if the brush strokes that drew the young girl could somehow bring her back... but he knew, that the only family he had left was his one and only daughter...

Saya

"Still thinking about her my dear, dear Adrian?"

The man quickly closes the locket and turns around, his eyes glazing with disdain for his red-headed companion

"Leave me alone!!!!!!!!!!!!"

The red-head shook his head,

"How can I leave you alone my Adrian, you are afterall a fellow chevalier..."

The man gritted his teeth

"I am not Azure's chevalier!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Tsk Tsk Tsk, Adrian always wanting something you can not have..."

The red-head grabbed the man by the back with a large brown claw, and slammed him to the ground...

and he whispered in his ear...

"and always, always, pretending to be something you are most definetly not!"

The red-headed man stood up...

"I have a message for you from Azure.."

The man's green eyes flashed...

"My queen says that you better hurry Adrian," the Red-head man smurks

"Because time is running out for your daughter, you should consider yourslef lucky that the queen still favors you Adrian, and that she granted you permission to see your daughter before she kills her. So, be grateful!"

With one kick he slammed the man's face back in the cement, and took his leave of the disowned chevalier.

Yes...all that was left to him now, was his daughter...

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------__---------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"Its been three hundred thirty two years and three months to the day Valkyn..."

Nathan glared at the violinist..

"Have you forgotten Valkyn? The day we made a promise to Ambre?"

The viloinist named Valkyn lowered his head in shame...

"I have not Nathan..."

"How long have you been gallavanting? Perhaps most of these three hundred years? Have you been fluttering in your doubt and depression, while I suffered?!?!"

"Nathan, you must understand.."

"That's the point, Valkyn I don't understand!!!!!"

Nathan clentched his fists,

"I watched in sorrow as the horrid excuse of a man Amshel turned Ambre's little angel, Diva, into a worthless guinea pig for his crooked experiments! I watched innocent people turn into chevaliers just for the sake of research and science!"

Tears now gushed from his eyes..

"And I watched, as the two sisters fought, seeing how Ambre's other daughter was abandoned, with only one chevalier by her side!!!"

Nathan punched his face.

"You fool!!!!!!!How could you call yourself Ambre's chevalier?"

"Nathan...let me explain!"

"Shut up!!!!!! I thought YOU would watch over Saya!!!!!!"

His voice adapted the undertone of a chevalier

"Saya...So that's her name..."

"Don't change the subject Valkyn!!!!!!!!!"

Nathan gritted his teeth

The viloinist looked aside...it was his fault...

"It's too late to change what has already come to pass Nathan...We must accep..."

"Valkyn..."

Nathan collapsed onto the floor

"You promised her Valkyn, you promised..."

"I tried Nathan, but there are dark things here that you must never know about..."

The violin player took Nathan's hand, he sighed and said,

"Nathan, I am responsible for a lot of things, many horrible things at that, but I'm sure Amber would smile after she's seen what you have done for her daughters..."

Nathan looked up at me... he smirked, even though remnants of his tears still stained his pale cheeks...

"You still haven't lost your charm my dear Valkyn..."

Nathan stood up and wipped away his tears,

"I am sorry for bringing this up, afterall it has been a long time. I shouldn't have scolded you."

"You had the right to, I am a failure to the brotherhood, and to Ambre."

He look at his hands, where underneath the pale white skin was a claw of a monster.

"I hope that the little I have done for Diva's children, can absolve me from my past transgressions."

Nathan patted him on the back.

"There is still much to do Valkyn, you can still do many things for Saya."

Nathan straightend up and tossed his gold locks in the air...

"But I am still enraged at you, you know..."

Valkyn nodded in agreement...

"I fully understand that I am quite imperfect Nathan...just don't brag that your the perfect superstar, your starting to rub it in..."

_death..._

Valkyn's eyes flashed...

_death..._

there it was again...the roar...of a chevalier...

"Nathan!!!!!"

He frowns...

"I hear him too..."

he lunges forward...

"He's after Diva's children!!!!!!!!!!!"

Valkyn followed close behind, his heart beating faster and faster. He felt the ranging presence of the chevalier Leone, who's trail ranked of human blood, he felt the danger fast approaching, that the lives of Saya and the twins were in jeopardy.

A sharp cry

"Adrian!" Valkyn gasped

Nathan stopped,

"You feel him is he close by?"

Valkyn shook his head,

"No, he is still miles away..."

"The bond of brothers really is strong..."

Valkyn looked at the direction from where his brother's voice had come from, and his eyes glazed a fierce green.

his blood...

his flesh...

his death...

his enemy...

"My brother, Adrian...He's coming to see his daughter..."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He looks at his hand, and feels his brother's unyielding presence.

"He senses me.."

The poor man stands up nimbly, and limps to the side of a wall for support.

he takes of the glove covering his right hand, and he fingers the red lines, etched in his flesh.

he didn't have much time, he had to see his daughter, he had to tell her everything.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Hoi hoi!!!!!blood daughter here with some character info(the original or former chevaliers)_Nathan_: Former chevalier of Ambre(saya and diva's mother), he pretended to be a chevalier of Diva, how he is able to recieve and give blood to diva will be explained in other chapters or in midnight Cello's account:)_Valkyn_: also Ambre's former chevalier, he was the son of a great musketeer known as Jean Rene De la Fere, he was turned into a chevalier during the 17th century, in the reign of King Louis XIV of France, he neglected his duty to protect Saya (since Nathan was assigned to protect Diva) due to being held prisoner by the Goldsmith family which shall be explained later. _Adrian_: a chevalier of the Queen Azure, he was the lover of Ambre, and he became the father of saya and Diva, he is hated by his brother Valkyn, because of his connections with the beginning of the great war which wiped out the chiropteran clan. He is afflicted with the thorn, and his main objective is to see Saya and tell her his story. _Leone: _He was also a musketeer with Valkyn and Adrian, he is mostly seen as the chevalier that keeps attacking the twins and their family in the past chapters, he is silent, cryptic, and very irrational(kind of crazy in fact) he adores Azure very much, this affection will be explained in later chapters:)_Cedric:_Another chevalier of azure (notice that azure has 3 chevaliers and ambre has two, because ambre's third chevalier, Felipe, was killed in the great war) the charming, debonaire Duke Cedric de Saint-Foix, is the red-head we see fighting with Adrian, he too is sooooooo in love with Azure and hates Adrian for betraying her and loving ambre (because azure is in love with adrian). -these are the former chevaliers and their destinies are weaved together with our original characters in order to create this fic:)) hope you guys continue to read When My Eyes Open, and Hope you like this chapter and the other chapters to come:)


	14. Chapter 14: A New Horizon

Just for fun and visual imagination: Saya's hair is cut like her hair in the second part of blood plus , Kaya's hair is long and she let's it fall loosely without any clips, Hisa's hair is shoulder length long and usually in two braids, but occasionally she just wears a head band. Hope you like this chapter:) Just a couple of thoughts of the 3 queens and a conversation concerning Haji and Kai. Sorry it took so long, writers block and all including tests from hell..enjoy:)

Chapter 14: A New Horizon

**Noon**

She tossed and turned in bed. The horrors and nightmares that haunted her continued to dig into her mind, leaving an empty shell of fear, wounds that would not heal, and scars that would be engraved in her conciousness forever.

She woke up panting, her hair and skin soaked wet with her sweat. Her beddings were tossed aside by her rambling, and a cold chill went up her spine. Her trembling hands gripped her arms tightly seeking to comfort the coldness that was surreal.

Closing her eyes and clentching her fists,she took a deep breath, as if to exhale every inch of madness within her...

"Saya?"

She opens her eyes, and fixes her gaze at the door on her right side

"Saya, are you awake?"

In instant realization of the voice behind the door, she jumps out of bed and hurriedly fixes herself.

"Saya?"

She puffs the newly cut bangs out of her eyes

"Coming!"

She shouts to the door.

After looking at herself in the mirror, she briskly walks to the door

"There!I'm done!"

The man in front of her ruffled her hair

"About time you woke up Saya, everyone's downstairs eating lunch."

She pushes his hand away

"Stop messing with my hair Kai...wait! I missed breakfast?"

Kai nodded

She sighed and darted straight for the kitchen.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_I see my face in her, I see my inner self mirrored in her eyes_

_She is the shadow of my past, the anger of the present, and the mystery of my future._

_It seems that she is responsible for everything that happens in my life._

_and her presence only fuels the anger I have for the sword that she ran through the still beating heart of her sister, my mother._

_I don't know what to say, though_

_My mind is confused_

_Yes, she left my sister and I motherless..._

_Yet..._

_Without her, I wouldn't have found Jessie_

_I wouldn't have known my father, Kai, or my mother, Mao, and brother and sister_

_Without her..._

_I wouldn't be here today_

_The only question I want her to answer is,_

_Why?_

_Why she killed my mother and let us live?_

_Aren't we chiropteran too?_

_Still..._

_I owe her my life.._

_As I watch her glance at me, I can't help but wonder if my mother, Diva, would have smiled at me too_

_Many questions are still left unanswered _

_and I plan to finally finish the mystery which is my life's jiggsaw puzzle_

_That somehow my need to fill in my hungry soul,_

_will be satisfied _

"Kaya?"

her sister calls to her worriedly

"Kaya?"

she blinks a bit, trying to shake of the intense emotions that she had just relayed to herself in her mind, setting them to sleep till the night, when she would be alone with her thoughts again...

"Kaya? Are you going to tell her?"

She looks at her twin

"Of course... We have to tell her, how can we live in uncertainty? We must find the answer Hisa."

her twin sighs

"Very well, we'll tell her..."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She rubbed her palms on her skirt, the cold sweat marked on her hand as the rough fabric touched her smooth skin... her eyes kept switching back and forth, to the girl with red eyes and the other who had blue eyes...she closed her eyes, her hands were shaking, she slightly opened her left eye, then quickly shut it as she glipmsed Kaya, the red-eyed twin looking at her.

She was shaking hard, perhaps that was why Haji put his hand over hers, just for comfort. He tugged her arm signaling that he had to speak to her alone, she followed his eyes, staring at the door, she nodded, and they briskly walked out of the Omoro.

"Saya?"

She looked back Kai shot her a glance

"Aren't you going to finish your food?"

Saya sighed, she scratched her head quickly

"Sorry Kai! I...just have to go out for awhile..hehehe" she nuged Haji

"Ahhhh..." said Kai in understanding

"Just be sure you two are back..wouldn't want the food to get cold..."

Saya saluted Kai

"No problem!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Haji understood everything about her, was she so transparent to be read so easily?

"Haji..."

Haji peered closely at her, so close that Saya could hear him breathe, her face turned a bright red...

"You are upset..."

Saya looked around

"ummm..."

Haji gazed at her intensly

"Is it the twins?"

Saya nodded her head

"I understand why you feel this way Saya, may I help you in any way?"

She shook her head

"I...how do I tell them?"

She burried her face in his arms, his fragrance quickly filling her lungs with ease.

"Oh Haji...how can I fix this?"

He tucked a loose strand of her hair behind her ear, and ever gently stroked her cheek, he lifted her chin so that he could see her face clearly...

"Saya, look at me.It...it wasn't your fault... it wasn't a choice you were free to make,it wasn't your fault..."

She still cried, and Haji felt helpless, he just tightened his embrace and let her cry...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Night**

Kai felt sorry for her. After all these years she hadn't learned to let go, afterall, the past was the past and it was useless to relive it knowing that yesterday can not come back...Saya and Haji were still standing there and Kai began to feel uneasy. He looked at the twins' faces as they watched Saya cry in Haji's arms like that, Kaya rage still in her eyes, and a strange glow that Kai recognized as longing. Hisa's blue eyes were blurred by hints of tears and her brow was furrowed as if she tried to control the storm of emotions within her. Once again he looked at Saya her eyes now reflected an air of calmness as Haji continued to hold her in his arms.

_She noticed her father looking, and she trembled as she looked upon her sister, so angry, so confused. She looked out of the window, where Saya was standing. She had longed for this moment, the moment when she wouldn't feel alone. Here was a legend. One of the elder queens that belong to the race of chiropteran, and finally besides her and her sister she would feel complete. She wanted to go to Saya and comfort her, she knew all to well how Kaya could be very passionate...passionate about anger and hatred, yet she knew her sister's passion for love as well.She bit her lip...she had to tell her sister..._

"Um...Kaya?"

"Kaya!"

The voice of her father interrupted

Kaya glared at her father

"Yeah?"

"Come with me..."

Kai took Kaya by the shoulder and walked her over to the back room, Kai winked at Hisa and she bowed thankfully, she looked out again at the girl who had her blood, and who was her beginning...were they really that different? Perhaps, she too wanted to belong, to live a normal life. She looked back at the door where her father and sister were talking and sighed. _I hope that dad can talk some sense into Kaya..._

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

After her standstill Saya once again looked at Haji who himself was lost in a daze of worry for her.

"Stop worrying Haji..." she managed to splurt out in a giggle

She looked at him with a smile

"It's okay now..."

Haji nodded

"Saya!"

Mao came running out of the restaurant she was short of breath but there was no mistake in the smile on her face, something good had just happened.

Mao calmed herself and pushed her hair back

"Kai said that we'd be having a picnic dinner tonight at the beach, isn't that wonderful?"

Saya looked at Kai who had just emerged from the Omoro, with the twins, Riku, and Sora trailing behind him. This was his way of helping her, in this simple way...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She stared at the sea, like a thin glass sheet strong enough to walk upon, yet ironically fragile that one false move would plunged you into oblivion...She was just content to look upon the sea, just like all those years ago, in this place where living for tomorrow began, she felt the sea breeze hit her face together with all the memories...yes...she would tell this story to the twins, Diva's story, her story...her memories,her world. The wind just seemed to pulsate through her giving her strength as she drew in a breath, soon after she stood up, her brown eyes tinted red at the edges, her silouhette outlined crisply in the light of the moon...She walked over to them, and sat down quietly in the sand. She gave thema few minutes for silence, but she knew, she would be the first one to speak.

"It's a beautiful night huh?"

Kaya grunted and Hisa smiled shyly

"Your mother would have loved to see this...the moon is so bright and gorgeous! and I'm sure she would have wanted to sit with you and talk to you just like I am now."

"It's ashame she ain't her now!" ranted Kaya 

Saya looked aside to Kai and Haji who gave her an encouraging look.

"I can't say what I did was wrong...but..."

Kaya stood up

"We know everything! Why are you telling us things we already know?"

Hisa stood up as well

"Kaya..."

"Don't stop me Hisa! I have to get this out of my system!"

She looked at Saya with ferocious eyes starting to glow red along the edges

"So, how did it feel? Killing our mother?"

Saya didn't answer

"I'm asking you how'd it feel!"

"I didn't feel anything..."

Saya looked up

"I didn't feel anything...I felt empty, as if a part of myself had died with her, the part of me that said I couldn't live the way I wanted." 

Saya clentched her fist and thrust it at the sky

"Diva, was my mistake. If I had given her a little more time when we first met, if I just explained everything to her, if only I was strong enough to protect her from Amshel."

tears were in her eyes

"Kaya, Hisa, I couldn't feel anything, I cried because I was empty, but Kai, Haji, Mao, Lulu and you guys, you gave me the strength to live my new life, and start this journey. Don't think I gave you your future, you gave me mine. You are the queens that broke the chain of bloodshed, and you taught me this more than anyone, that it's okay to be yourself and chose your own destiny."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kai and Haji sat on the steps leading to the beach, in the middle of Mao, Riku, Sora, and Saya and the Twins. 

"You think they'll understand it Haji?"

"I'm more worried about Saya..."

Said the chevalier

Kai looked at Haji and smiled

"I know Haji..."

Haji twitched a little

"Know what?"

Kai laughed

"Afterall you tale care of Saya, you've been with her almost all your life, and you've loved her the most"

Haji looked at the cello case...

his hand wandering over the etched surface of the metal, feeling within it the memories of yesterday, and all those yesterdays ago...

Kai put a heavy hand on Haji

"Maybe, Haji your not only worried about Saya..."

"What do you mean?" Haji deadpanned

Kai winked at him

"Your worried about her decisions, if they will lead her farther away from you."

Haji's pale color suddenly changed, as if the chevalier was purposely trying his best to hide the slight blush appearing on his cheeks.

"Perhaps..."

was his only reply

Kai nodded and then smiled brightly

"Look Haji!"

Haji followed Kai's hand that was pointed towards the east.

"The sun is rising..."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

** Dawn**

The sun is rising

and everyone looks in awe at the sudden burst of radiance from the ruby glow of the climbing sun...

The sun is rising

Kaya holds out her hand to Saya

"Maybe I just needed to understand your story?"

Saya smiled

"Yeah, I guess I needed to know your side as well"

She grabbed Kaya's hand

Kaya scratched the back of her head

"I'm sorry for the outburst, its just that, I really have a temper problem!"

Hisa came up behind her with a hug

"More than a temper problem, your a natural mood swinger!"

Saya laughed and Kaya did too

"So, shall we start anew?"

Saya exclaimed

Kaya put a thumbs up and Hisa nodded

"Alright then! Let's have some fun!"

She caught the twins off gaurd and doused them with a splash of water

"Auntie Saya!"

Kaya splashed Saya back, Hisa pushed them both into the water, and Saya and Kaya chased her down the beach into a new horizon...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

done:) I'm really sorry, Final exams were up, and I didn't have time to post this chapter:) but now its summer so hope you guys enjoyed it! And chp. 15 won't take too long I promise (I hope)


	15. Chapter 15: One Day with You

* * *

For all those who love SaJi paring:))

Chapter 15: One day with you

_The young girl stretched her arms outwide and fell back lazily on the haystack,the young boy beside her, observed her in silence._

_"Are you alright Haji? You're not too cold?" asked the young girl_

_"No" replied the boy curtly_

_Noticing some hay on the boy's head the young girl gently removes it, she smiles at him_

_"I'm really glad that you're the one who's going to stay with me Haji..."_

_The color changed on the boy's cheeks, a slight blush perhaps, seeing the young girl in her undegarments, or maybe something less trivial than that..._

_The young girl laid back on the hay once more and the barn was silent except for the strong patter of the rain outside, soon the young boy too laid down, content to stare into the gentle brown of the roof of the barn._

_"I guess I was always afraid that there wasn't a single living creature who would never get close to me except for Joel."_

_The boy answered almost instantly_

_"It's probably because you are so selfish Saya..."_

_The young girl jokingly dumps a handful of hay onto the boy's face._

_"What was that for?" said the boy after successfully removing the hay from his face._

_"That's for saying such a mean thing to me." the girl said giggling to herself with amusement._

_She took the young boy into an embrace, and he could feel her wet body press against his._

_"If I am so selfish Haji, then I command you to kiss me!"_

_The young boy retracted from her arms_

_"Saya!"_

_She laughed_

_"I'm joking silly..."_

_but she looked way with a hurt look on her face_

_"But that was not a very nice thing to say..."_

* * *

Retracting from his flashback, Haji's thoughts returned to the present day, many years after his first meeting with Saya, and the rainy day at the barn. His eyes now drifted to his Saya, the Saya of the present. He observed her, she was laughing, and flushed after a funny incident with Kai and and a fallen bowl of rice. Haji couldn't help but notice, how she had developed. From the spoiled ungrateful brat he had first taken her to be, to the raging chiropteran of the Vietnam war, and finally into the person, into the human she longed to become. Haji had great admiration for what she had accomplished. Yet...was it truly just admiration? For this woman that he loved?

Kai fixed his eyes on the lone chevalier, getting an intense "Leave-me-alone" look in reply. Kai then transfixed his gaze at Saya, how often she turned her head around, seemingly expecting a nod of approval from Haji, or perhaps a cold shrug of his shoulders signaling a "no". A Funny idea suddenly came into Kai's mind, and he played with the thought of actually putting it into action...

"Kaya!Hisa!"

Kai called the twins over and told them to bring Riku and Sora to the backroom as well. After the family was assembled, Kai pressed his palms together in gesture of initiating his plan.

"Alright gang, I have a question all of you..."

everyone nodded

"Okay, has anyone noticed that Haji and Saya have been somewhat distant lately?"

"Kindda..." said Riku scratching his head

"It seems Haji's tryin to maintain some kind of strict relationship with Auntie Saya!" said Kaya her voiced raised quite a bit

"What if they break up?" murmured Sora

"Sora!Don't say such horrible things..." squirmed Hisa

"Were they really together to begin with?" asked Riku

"ALRIGHT ALRIGHT!!ENOUGH ALREADY!!" shouted Kai in exasperation

"It doesn't matter if they weren't or are, what matters is, we've got to get them together."

"What's your plan dad?" asked Kaya

Kai motioned them to huddle up, and after a few minutes of explaining Kai straightened up.

"Listen up everyone, we are going to execute this plan perfectly, no mistakes!"

Everyone saluted Kai

"Sir, yes Sir!!"

Kai seemed uncertain for one moment...

"Dad what's wrong?" asked Riku

"It's nothing son, it's just...I feel like I'm forgetting something that's all"

* * *

Saya saw Haji shift uncomfortably from the corner of her eye. She toyed her noodles with her fork, she just didn't have the apettite to eat. Deep inside her she felt that Haji was somehow distancing himself from her, and slowly he was drifting away. She put down her fork with a sudden _thud _catching Haji's attention, she walked towards him...

"Haji...I want to say, um something to you..."

Haji's left eye twitched

"I am listening Saya."

Saya felt a bead of sweat roll down the side of her face,

"Uh...well, Haji..I"

"OH AUNTIE SAYA!!"

Kaya jumped out of nowhere right in front of Haji and Saya giving even the stone cold Haji gave an expression of shock by raising his eyebrow.

"Kaya!Don't scare me like that...what were you thingking?"

Kaya pouted

"Oh Auntie Saya can you pleaseohplease come with me to the park? I'm dying to go get a whiff of some fresh air!"

Saya turned to Haji, who gave no sign of what he felt..

"But I still have too..."

Kaya grabbed Saya's hand and stared at her with terrifying red eyes

"Your coming Auntie Saya and that's that!"

"Haji will be coming too, right Kaya?" said Hisa suddenly clinging to Haji's arm

"Alright then! Let's go!"

"What about Kai, Riku, and Sora, won't they get worried?" said Saya

Kaya and Hisa whistled as if they hadn't heard anything

"Dad knows anyway! Let's go!" and with that leaving the Omoro with a trail of dust, far behind them stood Kai, a walkie talkie in his hand.

"This is Omoro base to Land Point, targets have just left and are heading over to your direction, copy?"

_"This is Land Point to Omoro Base, receiving information from Red eyes and Blue eyes. Copy Over." answered Riku's voice_

"Over"

Kai looked towards the direction where Saya, the twins and Haji disappeared.

"I hope, the plan works perfectly...but I still have a feeling that I'm forgetting something"

* * *

The whole day passed quickly, and in the blink of an eye, Saya found herself sitting beside Haji, in a beach oriented so called "Candle light" dinner. She squished the sand that was caught in between her toes, after all, what was there to say?

The sun's zenith seemed centuries ago, and now all that stood in between himself and the woman he loved was the dim glow of the candle light, and the innumerable stars bearing witness to his shame. He couldn't bring himself to say those three words, just three! What was so hard about that?

Haji stared at Saya as she began to devour her dinner, a small lump formed in his throat. He shakily picked up the fork, jabbed it into a sushi roll and stared at it. Slowly he opened his mouth, closed his eyes and waited for his teeth to sink into the sushi's soft skin. He took a minusculebite out of it, savoring it's tastelessness. He then choked on it, as if the little sushi roll had suddenly disintegrated into dust. He couldn't breathe. A hand rested on his shoulder. Haji felt Saya's lips press against his cheek. The knot in his lungs loosened and he felt the air fill them up. Yet the air collected forcefully and pushed the blood to his face, feeling the slight blush Haji looked aside.

"Oh Haji, you don't have to force yourself to eat!"

Saya touched his bandaged hand

Haji felt his face burn with embarrassment

"I...I just wanted you to feel..."

Saya looked at him

"Human?"

Haji looked down and nodded with shame

Saya continued to look at Haji's hand, tracing the foreign shape of the chiropteran limb. The veins and the protruded nails that felt etched into his skin made Saya whimper in distress.

"You've already done that Haji..."

Haji turned quizzically to Saya

"Done what Saya?"

She looked at him with tears in her eyes

"You made me feel human..."

She clutched his hand and rubbed her cheek on it

"When we were still foolish children in the zoo, you taught me that I live not only for myself but also for others. That I live not only for today, but also for tomorrow. You taught me love, the love that is not temporary infatuation, but true love that will last forever."

she continued to speak and Haji remained silent

"I should have been the one treating you like a human. For most of your life you were my servant, answering the call of a spoiled princess, and forced to fight beside a deranged monster! I am the selfish one! I deprived you of a normal life, I took your family, and your future away from you! And now? What can I say? I can't even bear to look at you..."

A rumble of thunder clouds approaching came from the sea. Soon many rain drops like tears came pouring down on the beach.

"Saya"

Haji whispered her name as he lifted her up into his arms and took her into a cave, sheltering her from the rain. He took off his already wet trench coat, and Saya's pink jacket. and set them aside to dry. He gazed at Saya. At her face wet with rain from heaven and rain from her eyes, at her neck, tense and stiff, at her body a sculpted image of perfect beauty draped by the translucent blouse that she wore. This was his woman, his true love. Talking and listening has given Haji the courage needed for him to tell Saya what he truly feels for her.

He murmured

"You are really selfish Saya..."

Saya looked at Haji with shock

"Haji, you..."

Haji quickly took her into a fierce embrace. Warming her shivering body with a passionate fire, the fire burning within his heart.

"You are so selfish Saya! So selfish!"

He spat these words out, as tears began rolling down his face.

"You are selfish! So selfish that you spent these last hundred years talking. Never listening!"

Saya was paralyzed by Haji's sudden outburst.

"I was patient with you. Never questioning or contradicting your judgement! I was waiting for you Saya! I waited for you to listen to me...to have one moment, one day, when we could be alone together, just you and I. A day just for the two of us when I could finally tell you how I truly feel. Now, after so much waiting, I can't wait any longer! I am sorry Saya, I have to say this, I don't know when I'll have the courage to speak like this again, but Saya, I just want to disobey you, and be selfish, just this one time..."

silence

A single breath before the plunge...

"Saya..."

he whispered to her ear

"I love you!"

"I love you with all my heart and soul. I live for you, and only you. I left my home and family, and I found a better home and family with you, Joel, and now Kai and the rest. I was deprived of a future? No, rather I was given many opportunities for a better future. A lifetime of future! My future, with you. A normal life...a normal life would mean a life without you. And that wouldn't be living at all. Are you listening? Do you understand Saya?"

Saya cupped his face in her hands

"I am listening Haji. And yes, I do understand."

She looked at him, a slight red flush on her cheeks

"Actually I have been waiting for you too..."

She kissed him passionately and Haji returned her vigour by pulling her closer to him.

* * *

Saya and Haji kissed, not suspecting that their intimate moment was not for their eyes alone.

"DAD!! GIVE ME THE BINOCULARS ALREADY!!"

"I WANNA SEE! I WANNA SEE!"

"ARE THEY ACTUALLY KISSING?"

"COOL! SAYA AND HAJI SITTING IN A TREE..."

Kai shouted at them

"SUSH!! THEY MIGHT SEE US! HERE WE CAN TAKE TURNS."

He passed the binoculars to Hisa, but a ramble ensued as Kaya, Riku, and Sora grabbed after it.

"AHA! SO THIS IS WHERE YOU'VE BEEN ALL DAY!"

Kai,the twins, Riku and Sora all looked back to see Mao starring angrily at them, an evil glint appeared in her eyes, as she held a baseball bat in her hand...

"I'LL TEACH ALL OF YOU TO LEAVE ME BEHIND!!"

Riku looked at Kai

"Uhhh...Dad..."

"Oh!!Shit!!I knew I had forgotten something..."

Mao wacked Kai on the head with a menacing blow and Riku, the twins and Sora as well.

* * *

Saya rested her head on Haji's shoulders. Haji stroked Saya's cheek gently

"Haji...?"

"Yes Saya?"

"Can you...?"

"Yes?"

"Play the cello for me?"

Haji smiled at her

"Of course Saya..."

Before Haji could reach out to his cello Saya stopped him

"Saya? Have you changed your mind?"

Saya shook her head

"It's just...I would spend this one day dream with you...then to Wake up to a world where you do not exist..."

Haji smiled at her and played the cello while Saya drifted to sleep.

Haji would be there when she'd wake up, he would always be there...

* * *

Thank You once again to our reviewees!! Hope you enjoyed chp. 15. cause chap 16 is where the action begins(?) well...thanks to Midnight Cello for giving me many ideas for this chapter ! (Thanks Pauline) Hope you continue to read When My Eyes Open. Till the next Chapter:)

-Blood Daughter


	16. Chapter 16: Copper

Huh? 's been a long time folks! sorry for the long wait, kindda busy over the summer :) but yeah, here it is, went through a lot of tittle changes :)) the chapter where Saya meets finally her father (squeal!!) sigh. hope you guys enjoy:)) enjoy the truth :) (?) not much about the twins here (they're in school:) uhuhuh still sorry!!

Chapter 16: Copper

_Every night it is the same dream..._

_I walk, and walk through a crimson forest,_

_searching._

_I arrive at a red lake. At the center of the lake stood a lone island_

_and as I walked to the edge of the lake, a figure of a man with redish brown hair slowly appears_

_I know him. For some strange reason I reach out my hand, asking him to come back to me..._

_but then he dissipates into a swirl of copper butterflies, leaving me to wake up in a cold sweat, _

_and a little warmth that only heated copper could give..._

* * *

Saya!!

Saya!!

"SAYA!!"

Saya blinked,

"Where were you just then?" asked an angry Kai

Saya blushed

"S...sorry..."

Kai sighed

He pulled up a stool and sat down facing Saya, he inspected her head to foot.

"Hmmmm...Have a bad dream?"

Saya nodded her head

Haji looked up through his bangs

Kai put a protective arm around her

"Tell me Saya, tell me about this dream..."

Saya exhaled

"I've had this dream for quite some time now, and it's really starting to freak me out Kai..."

Saya's voice became misty

"Every night it is the same dream...I walk, and walk through a crimson forest,searching.I arrive at a red lake. At the center of the lake stood a lone island and as I walked to the edge of the lake, a figure of a man with redish brown hair slowly appears. I know him. For some strange reason I reach out my hand, asking him to come back to me...but then he dissipates into a swirl of copper butterflies, leaving me to wake up in a cold sweat, and a little warmth that only heated copper could give..."

a shudder went through her whole body, in an instant Haji was beside her and Saya clutched his hand in fear.

Kai leaned back in his chair and ruffled his hair a bit

"That's a pretty unusual dream..."

Saya looked up at Haji as she swooned a bit

"I wonder..."

Saya put her hand to her heart in a daze

"Could it have been some one in my past?"

she said in a voice a little more than a whisper

Kai looked behind to where David, Julia, Joel and the others were sitting. Julia and co. were there to administer Saya's blood transfusions today, Kai would not miss the oppurtunity to ask them about this peculiar phenomena.

"Umm...Julia?"

Julia looked at Kai from over a stack of papers

"I was wondering, I know you would like it if the twins were here so you could give them all the transfusions, but please, I would like you to take a look at Saya first...that is if you don't mind..."

Julia looked at her son Jessie who shrugged. Julia nodded

"Alright then, we'll take a look at her..."

* * *

The beach of Okinawa shone royal blue, the weather man had reported a hot summer day today and had recommended light clothing for people who loved spending their Sundays outdoors. Perhaps it is no wonder that passerby's were starring at the tall man wearing a cotton trench coat in the middle of the afternoon.

"It seems that you're attracting some attention Valkyn, especially the attention of some beautiful ladies..." said the man's blond companion.

Valkyn grunted in reply

The blond man stopped at a cafe and looked at his reflection in the glass

"Nathan! What in heaven's name are you doing?! We have to hurry to get to Saya!"

Nathan hurried back to Valkyn's side curling one of his loose hairs then slickly combing the strand back again with his hair

"I know we have to hurry to get to Saya, but the city is just irresistable and alluring!!"

Valkyn sighed, he looked at the shimmering sea and the burning sunlight reflecting on the waves.

"Sometimes, I really don't know what to do with you Nathan..." Valkyn murmured, Nathan wasn't listening...

* * *

"Tell me Saya, have you been having these dizzy spells for sometime?"

asked Julia

"Yes, they started ummm...around...two weeks ago I think, about the time I've been having the strange dream."

Julia looked at Kai, and he shook his head

"This person in your dream, Saya, do you recognize him?"

Saya thought for a moment as Jessie was attaching the cord to her skin

"Ummm...I...ouch!"

Saya yelped as Jessie plugged in the cord.

Jessie scratched his head, said sorry and motioned Saya to sit.

"You were saying?"

Saya gulped down some orange juice and resumed

"I think I recognize him, but, I have never seen him before."

Julia raised an eyebrow.

Saya giggled

"I know, I know, Kai said it was awkward too. But I think maybe he was sorta part of my past, maybe someone I met before."

" Perhaps Haji would recognize the man you saw Saya, afterall he was with you through your travels." Joel intonned

Saya gave Haji a brief description of the man, and Haji shook his head

"I am sorry Saya, but I do not recall anyone like the man in your dream..."

Saya sighed

"Then...If I don't know him, Haji doesn't know him, who could he be?"

* * *

He walked slowly past the crowd in the alleyways of the city, limping as he went the man suffered greatly from the wounds he had received from his fellow chevalier. He didn't heal like he used too, perhaps this was afterall the slow and painful death of a chevalier.

"Hey! watch where you're going!"

a man shouted to him

"Pardon me..." he excused himself and limped onward

Time was dragging, and he didn't have much of it left, he had to tell his daughter everything before time ran out.

He bumped a few more people before he entered the narrow passage that would lead him to the Omoro restaurant, the Miyagusku residence.

He looked at the place with tired eyes, he continued past, but then he felt her presence within. He reached towards the door, but before he knew it, his sight blurred then hazily turned into the blackness of collapsing, something that hadn't happened to him for over tens of thousands of years...

* * *

"Well, there doesn't seem to be anything wrong with you Saya, perhaps the dreams are nothing..."

Saya stood up rubbing the cotton where the cord had been.

"Are you sure Miss Julia?"

Julia looked through her glasses

"Positive"

Jessie smiled

"Maybe you should just rest a bit Saya."

Saya giggled

"Yeah, perhaps I should."

"KAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!"

Lulu rushed into the room

"A man just collapsed outside!"

Kai raised an eyebrow

"What?!"

Everyone ran out towrds the door where Joel, David, and Lewis were already crowding a body.

"Is he?" said Lulu as she crouched over the body

David shook his head

"No, he's not dead, he just fainted."

"Should we bring him inside Kai?" asked Lewis

Kai nodded and helped David and Lewis bring in the body. They set the man on a bed in the spare room and Julia felt his pulse, she dropped her stethoscope in shock.

"Julia!"

David ran to her side

Julia stood up, but she was still trembling

"What's wrong?" asked Kai

"He...he has no pulse..."

Lulu started crying

"I thought you said he wasn't dead?"

Joel's face turned grave

"He isn't dead, it can't be beacuse he's still breathing."

Lulu looked at the slowly rising chest of the man, and heaved a sigh of relief

"But if he has no pulse, and he's breathing, doesn't that mean he's a..."

Lulu was in mid-sentence when the man started groaning, and in a moment his eyes started to open.

* * *

He recognized her at once, even though his vision was a blur. He felt his chest rise and fall, he was still breathing, the illness had not won, not yet. Deep in his still heart he knew, Amber , his love, was giving him life, even though it was an extension, just for him to see his daughter and to tell her their story at last.

He felt wires connected to him and calmly took them out. He slowly sat up as the crowd gathered around him stepped back He sat for a moment studying their faces, his gaze lingered on Saya's.

he broke the silence, and turned to the two doctors standing near his bed

* * *

"I would like to thank you, you saved my life..."

Jessie shrugged and smiled

"Don't worry, it was nothing! You just fainted from exhaustion that's-"

Jessie was cut in mid-sentence as Kai pulled a gun out and pointed it at the man

"Who are you? Are you another of Diva's chevaliers?!"

The man remained silent, staring at Saya all the while.

Kai grinded his teeth and shouted even louder

"Stop staring at her!! I swear if you dare harm Saya!"

In a flash the strange man was up and a red chiropteran hand held Kai's gun back

Kai narrowed his eyes

"So that proves it you are a chiropteran!!"

The man nodded

"I admit that I am a beast, but I'd never dream of hurting Saya."

The man slowly advanced towards Saya

Saya looked at Haji for support

"H...Haji...?"

but the chevalier did not say a word as the stranger approached

The man stopped right infront of Say he put his human and chiropteran hands on her shoulders and heaved a sad sigh

"My God, you truly do look like your mother..."

Saya's eyes widened

"You...You knew my mother?"

The man shook his head

"I didn't know your mother, I LOVED YOUR MOTHER, I loved her so much that it still pains me to think about her even though I know she is gone..."

Saya, didn't know what the man meant

"My mother, was important to you?"

He nodded

"She was my wife..."

He looked at Saya whistfully and tucked a strand of her hair back

'I'm going to tell her now..' he thought

"You know Saya, we were expecting twins, My Amber and I..."

Saya gasped

"You mean...?"

The man smiled

"Yes Saya, my name is Adrian De La Fere, a former musketeer, a monster, a chevalier, and your Father..."

END

Sorry For the delay, I swera, I got writer's block but anyway, my partner and best friend Midnight cello will be writing chapter 17, hehehehe good luck to her, hope she does not get writers block :)) well till the next chapter, once again...SORRY:(

* * *


End file.
